Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: The kage of the whirlpool
by The-Saiyan-God-of-Destruction
Summary: On Naruto's seventh birthday he was attack by the villager's but during the attack Naruto awaken all of his bloodlines as well as the knownleage of two powerful Shinobi's his own parents but instead of stay in a village that hates him Naruto left and travel to the land of whirlpool where he will make a true home for himself. Gray Naruto/ very Powerful Naruto/ super smart Naruto
1. The runaway

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought"

"Jutus's"

 **"Bjiuu speaking"**

 **"Bjiuu thought"**

 **"Summon speaking"**

 **"Summon thought"**

 **Time skip**

 **Places**

 **(Author)**

* * *

 **(** **Their will be character's from other anime's in this but they will all be adaptable to fit in 'The** ** _Naruto universe'_** **)**

 **(** **This story is basally my Naruto Uzumaki N** **amikaze: The god of the weather story but where things went differently)**

* * *

In the land of fire there is a village hidden in leaf's call Konohagakure where Naruto Uzumaki the jinchuuriki to the nine tail fox the Kyuubi live and is hated. On October tenth the day that Naruto was born the Kyuubi had escape from it's previous jinchuuriki Naruto's mother Kushina Uzumaki and was destroying the village before Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage also known as the yellow flash of Konohagakure seal the Kyuubi with Naruto his new born son.

However what people didn't know was that over the nine months that Kushina was pregnant with Naruto the Kyuubi's chakra was merging with Naruto's chakra and when he was made into the Kyuubi's new jinchuurik it cause something within Naruto to change and became stronger granting him things that his parents didn't have bloodline release's also before Minato die he also seal the last of his and Kushina's chakra within Naruto in hopes to see him again when he's older but because of the change with Naruto's chakra Minato's and Kushina's instead just merged together with Naruto's chakra giving him all of Minato's and Kushina's memories and knowledge but all Naruto had to do was unlock them.

 **Seven year's after the Kyuubi attack**

All since Naruto could remember from his earliest memories was that almost every single person in Konoha had treated him worst then dirt and they call him things like "'demon spawn" "monster" "freak" "murderer" and when he was four years old the women who run the Konoha's orphanage kick Naruto out and said "Demon's don't deserve to be taking care of" two months after Hiruzen's anbu found Naruto in a dark alley they then took Naruto to Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage where he set up a apartment for Naruto at the red light district and sometimes the villagers would even attack him and all Hiruzen would do was send them to jail for just one night and then let them go scot free because of the civilians council would cause trouble for Hiruzen if he did anything to them but today on Naruto's seventh birthday a mob of villagers designed that they were going to kill Naruto.

Naruto was walking home from Ichiraku raman before the two chunin who were hired by the mob and was promise if they bring Naruto to them they would promote them to jonin rank so when they found Naruto and drag him into a near by alley before knocking him out and took him to the mod who were in a abandon warehouse and once they handed Naruto over to the mod them began to beat him brutally. As the mob attack Naruto something within him broke and another thing awaken and suddenly a bolt of lightning came down from the sky hitting Naruto directly as well as the mod that were surrounded him and as the dust clear it revealed that Naruto as unharmed from the lightning however the people who were closes to Naruto wasn't so lucky because they were dead and their bodies were completely burnt and as for the people who abit further away they had burn mark's all over their bodies and as for the rest of the mod they just stood and stare in shock and were also scared that if they did anything something might happen but then something else surprising happen Naruto stood up and as he did the mod saw that all the bruise and cuts they gave him began to heal itself and soon not even a scar was visible and then they saw Naruto's eye's and instead of his normal dark purple eye's they were glowing light blue and lightning was all around Naruto as well as coming out from his eye's.

The mob then try to run away like coward's seeing that thing's have turn around for the worst for them but the lightning around Naruto just shot out hitting every single one of them and made them suffer before killing them then the lightning around Naruto disappear and his eyes turn back to normal just before Naruto pass out on the floor.

 **Within Naruto's mind**

Suddenly Naruto's eye's snap open and he found himself in a dark sewer at first he thought that the mob had thrown him down but just then he remember what happen with the lightning and the mob then he fell to his knees crying and begin to shout "They were all right I'm really am monster" but just then Naruto felt something calling so after a minute he desideed to find out what it is rather stay where he was. After a couple of minutes of walking towards what was calling Naruto found a very large room that had a cage with the symbol for seal on it and Naruto felt what was calling him was coming from the cage so him continue and when reach he try to see whatever was inside but all he could see was darkness. But just then giant claws came out from the cage and also hit Naruto but he duck just before they could touch him Naruto then ran away from the cage and headed towards where he was before but he look back at the cage and saw two large dark red eyes staring at him which froze Naruto in fear.

 **"So this is my new warden I have never had met any of them so young before" said the creature in the cage.**

"W wh Who ar are y yo you" Naruto ask in fear.

 **"What are you saying speak clearly boy" said the creature in the cage.**

"Who are you" Naruto ask again but clearer.

 **"I sure you have already heard about me I'm the might nine tail fox the Kyuubi" said the Kyuubi.**

"Wait the Kyuubi that attack the village seven years aago" said Naruto.

 **"Yes" answer the Kyuubi.**

"But that's impossible I heard that the fourth Hokage kill you" Naruto said in disbelief.

 **"Ha no human can truly kill a bjiuu instead you alot seal us" said Kyuubi.**

"Wait seal you" Naruto ask.

 **"Yes your fourth Hokage knew that he couldn't destroy me so instead he seal me away" said the Kyuubi.**

"So dose that mean that the fourth Hokage seal you within me" Naruto ask in hopes that he was wrong.

 **"Yea seven years your Fourth Hokage seal me within you to stop me" said the Kyuubi.**

"So when the villagers call me a demon they were right" Naruto said upset.

 **"Ha you wish you are not me all what you are is a vessel nothing more" said the Kyuubi.**

"But I kill those people" Naruto said.

 **"No they case your Bloodline's to awaken when they were attacking you" said the Kyuubi.**

"Bloodline's" Naruto ask confuse.

 **"You know the special ability that some ninja's had which is only within some shinobi clan's" said the Kyuubi.**

"Like that clan that all the members had white eye's but I'm a orphan and clanless so how do I have a bloodline's" said Naruto.

 **"It doesn't matter that your ophan you still had parents but neither of them had these bloodline expert for your mother she kind of had two of them but they evolved within you because my chakra entered your born with your mother was my jinchuuriki and her name was..." Before the Kyuubi couldn finish it's sentence Naruto interrupted.**

"Kushina Uzumaki your previous jinchuuriki and my mother" Naruto said in confuse tone.

 **"Yes she was my previous jinchuuriki and your mother but how do you know that" the Kyuubi ask curiously.**

"I don't know why but I just do like I now that Mito Uzumaki or Mito Senju was your first jinchuuriki " Naruto said confuse on why he knew things that he shouldn't know.

 **"Hmm interesting perhaps it has something to do that maybe" the Kyuubi said to itself.**

"What are you talking about what something"Naruto ask wondering what the Kyuubi was talking about.

 **"Seven years ago when the fourth Hokage seal me within you he also seal the last of his and your mother's chakra as well in hopes to remeet you when you are older but both of the chakra's didn't stay instead they merged your chakra and this must be a side effect you had gain both of their memories and knowledge and the only reason why you are getting them now is because your bloodline had awaken" said the Kyuubi.**

"Wait the fourth Hokage his name was Minato Namikaze and he was my father" Naruto said in shock.

 **"Yes Minato is your father and the one who seal me within you" said the Kyuubi.**

"It's his fault then" Naruto whispered.

 **"Hmm what are you talking about" ask the Kyuubi.**

"The reason why my life has been so miserable is all because he choice to protect villager and condemned me" Naruto said with tears going down his face.

 **"And what are you going to do about it " ask the Kyuubi.**

"I'm done with it all of it why should I be their punching bag why should I try to understand them after everything they done to me" Naruto said in anger.

 **"Ha-ha that something I will like to see okay then how about a deal" said the Kyuubi.**

"What kind of deal" Naruto ask curiously.

 **"Simply I will help out in exchange you give me access to your senses like sight, hearing, taste, smell and touch because it is really boring here and like to know what's going on outside in the real world" said the Kyuubi.**

"You will help me in fight's against strong people who want to hurt me" ask Naruto.

 **"Yes that is exactly what I'm talking about and you know that I not lying about this if you have both of your parents memories you I can't do anything to you even if you agree" said the Kyuubi.**

"Your right it won't effect the seal or me if I give you access to my senses okay then you got your self a deal partner"

 **"This may turn out to be interesting" said the Kyuubi.**

 **Konoha's hospital**

Naruto slowly open his eyes and found himself in as familiar hospital room and was laying down on a familiar bed Naruto realize that this was the hospital room were he would be taking to after the villagers attacks but just the door open and it reveal the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi who walk in.

"Arr Naruto my boy your final awake I was worried" Hiruzen said in a kind tone.

"W what happen" Naruto ask whiles he rub both of his eyes.

"My anbu found you unconscious inside a warehouse" said Hiruzen.

"Oh yeah" said Naruto.

"Naruto there were dead bodies of villagers all around you and they were burnt to a crisp tell me honestly what happen in that warehouse" Hiruzen ask serious.

"I can tell him most of the truth except for the parts about my bloodline and the Kyuubi I don't know what he may do to me if he found out the truth" Naruto thought to himself.

"All I remember was that I was walking home from Ichiraku raman before two men drag me to a dark alley and knocking me out and when I woke up I was surrounded by a mob then all of them attack me then everything went dark and now woke up here" said Naruto.

"Hmm I know that the Kyuubi didn't take control of him or everyone in the village would have felt it's dark Chakra so what happen to those villagers and why do I feel Naruto is hiding something from me he would never hide something from me he trust me completely I better place some anbu to keep track of him just in case" thought Hiruzen.

"Hey Hokage-san I don't feel bad or hurt can I go" Naruto ask in a hurry.

"Yes you can Naru... WAIT DID YOU JUST CALL ME HOKAGE-SAN INSTEAD OF OLD MAN!" Hiruzen ask in shock.

"Yeah you don't want to hear me you old man" Naruto said as he put up his clothes.

"No your right but still" Hiruzen said confuse.

"Okay i got to go" said Naruto as he rush out of the hospital room.

"Now I know something wrong I better order my anbu to keep a eye on him right away" Hiruzen said to himself.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto was running towards something every special place and away from the hospital because of two reasons first was that now that Naruto has both of Minato's and Kushina's memories he now where his real home was the Uzumaki clan compound where his mother grew up when she first came to the village from her home village Uzushiogakure a village created by the Uzumaki clan but was destroy during the third great ninja war and the second reason why Naruto left in a hurry was that now he know the truth he didn't know what to think about the Hokage he keep the truth about were Narutoh truly come from, why the villagers hated him so much and where he true home was sure the hokage protected him from villagers but the Hokage never did anything to them and always told him to forgive them or try to understand them.

As Naruto got closer to the compound he ran pass a couple of Sakura tree's and as he look at them he started to remember something happen that he wasn't involve in and it was about back when his mother just move to Konohagakure she was bully by boy's in her class because of her red hair and one day one of the bully's grab it and started to pull it but Kushina had enough and started to beat up all the bully's and Naruto's 'father' Minato was watching everything however later that day as Kushina made her way home though the Sakura tree's the bully who pull her hair stop her along side his older brother who was a genin and the older brother beat Kushina up and told her that the village will never accept any outsider's but just like before in the classroom Kushina started had enough and started to beat the older brother up as well as give him two black eye's and then she beat the little brother again and once she was finish she look up and saw Minato standing on a tree branch watching the whole event but because Naruto now had all of his memories he knew that when Minato was walking home he saw the brother's and overheard them talking about what they going to Kushina so Minato desideed he wasn't going to allow that to happen but once he got to the Sakura tree's he watch as Kushina beat the brother's up.

When Naruto finally reach the Uzumaki clan compound he saw that it was the same size as the Uchiha clan and Hyuga clan compound's with an large wall that surrounded the compound and haven't weakend over the years since no one has lived there and taken care of it and as Naruto walk to the only gate which was large and had no handle's but instead it had a seal which most cover it but Naruto knew thanks to his parents memories that the seal was designed to allow only clan member's and other people who got permission from clan member's and all they had to do was put a drop of blood on the center of the seal to open gate's and they only have to do that once because after they would be allow entry all the time so Naruto bit his thumb hard enough which cause it to bleed then he put aa drop of blood on the center of the seal which cause it to glow then the gate's open.

Naruto then look drop at his thumb wondering were could he find something to cover it until it heal itself but was surprise when he saw that there wasn't anything wrong with it like he didn't just bit his thumb and made it bleed which made he wonder sure he heal fast before but never this fast but now wasn't the time to think about it instead it was time to see his home. As Naruto entered the compound he saw that the style for it was traditional fashion like many other clan compound's in Konoha **(Think traditional Japanese style)** it had the Uzumaki clan symbol on the inside of the wall that surrounded the compound and all the tiles on the roof of each building were red and as Naruto walk around the compound he saw that it has a large dinning room, a kitchen, living room, a garden, a large natural garden pond with wooden bridge which was painted red going over it, a training yard, a very large library, a large armory were the Uzumaki clan kept their weapon's, a storeroom's, a large safe were the Uzumaki clan kept it's most powerful item's and many bedrooms and two master bedroom as well as many bathrooms near by.

As Naruto continue to walk around the compound he saw his bedroom the room that if his parents were still alive and he was raised here in the Uzumaki clan compound would have been his but because of the event that happen on his birth allow side the Kyuubi attack cause him not to.

"I'm almost truly home" Naruto said to himself.

Later that day Naruto tested himself using the flying thunder jutsu to see if he had good control over it to which he found that he did meaning that he could use it to escape from Konoha by teleporting himself to Minato's teleport spot that is close to the land of whirlpool Naruto's ancestor homeland and lucky for Naruto Minato did a teleport spot near on the border of the land of fire afterwards Naruto went back to his apartment and seal up everything that he own before teleporting back to the compound but not before creating a shadow clone to stay in Konoha so Naruto could reach the land of whirlpool without Konoha knowing. On that night Naruto left Konoha and teleported to Minato's waypoint and made his way to the land of whirlpool where he discovered that the village was in ruins and from what he could see it has been like this for many year's.

Naruto then found a empty a spot large enough for his compound because Naruto knew about Minato's secret compound protection system seal which is the flying thunder jutsu for the compound that would allow anyone to relocat the compound so Naruto went back to Konoha and took his entire compound back to the land of whirlpool but before he left Konoha he left a letter on Hizuzen desk telling that he knew everything and had enough of the Konoha treated him.

 **Five year's later**

It has over five year's since Naruto escaped Konoha and live in the ruin's of Uzushiogakure where he had been busy because thought-out the years Naruto had become known though out the world disbit being so young and Instead he was calling himself Arashi Senmaki were he was a skill ronin, Naruto had also recruited many allies and use the land of Whirlpool as his base and he planned to make Uzushiogakure even greater than what it was before. He knew that that Hiruzen, Jiraya Naruto's godfather and Danzo Shimura the head of root would be hunting him down so he decided to change his apprentice a bit so he now had skin and has his upward pale-red hair that comes as far as his shoulder blades on his back and as for his eyes they were a dark purple and he wore a cloth mask to hide.

But Naruto's true apprentice was that his hair was in the same shaggy style similar to Minato's hair but his bright blond hair that he got from Minato had turn into a more lighter blonde, his dark purple eye's had become slanted with slit pupiled and the reason for it was because of the deal that Naruto made with the Kyuubi cause them to become like that, he was now five foot four tall one, because of all his training and now having a good food supply his body had became silm yet slightly toned, Naruto wore a simple dark red long-sleeved shirt that had a V-neck and a black jacket, to honor his clan he had a dog tag around his neck and that the symbol for the Uzumaki clan on it, he worn a cream color pants, black boots, black fingerless gloves, strap on to his side was his mother's sword the handle of it was black and the blade itself was a dark red because it was made from a very special metal that works perfect with chakra and the reason why he carry it as well as kunai and shuriken was because even though he could create them with his special Uzumaki clan chakra he thought that if anyone was able to stop him from it he would be in danger so he ketp the kunai and the shuriken seal within a scroll and he also has a couple of seals on his body besides the one that keeps the Kyuubi within him which he kept hidden to avoid anyone getting suspicious one was designed to stop the Hyuga clan bloodline the byakugan being able to see their chakra network so they can't close them it was similar to the seal that stop anyone with the byakugan to see inside the Uzumaki clan compound and other was desideed to stop the Uchiha clan's bloodline the Sharingan being able to copying any of their jutsu's or technique's Naruto found the blue prints for both seals in his parent's office however they incomplete but having both of his parent's knowledge Naruto was able to complete both seals by himself and apply them on to himself as well.

The first person to join up with Naruto and the most shock was a man known as Log Senju and he was created as a synthetic human by his father Orochimaru, being cultivated from an embryo and was given the name Mitsuki until Naruto free him and he then change it to Log later on after and the person that Orochimaru choose to be his mother was none other than his former teammate Tsunade Senju. The reason why Orochimaru created him was to continue his legacy if something happened to Orochimaru or become Orochimaru's vessel but Log was set free by Naruto when he came to Orochimaru's southern hideout in the land of waves and free of his prisoners who he use for his experiments.

The second was Sebas Tian a highly skilled and talented man who was known though out the world as the God of Death back when he was in his prime both Sebas and Hiruzen Sarutobi were offered the chance to gain the title of God of shinobi but Sebas turn it down so Hiruzen was given to him and back when Naruto was traveling around the world he met Sebas Tian and managed to convince Sebas Tian to join Uzushio.

The third was a gang of missing-nin Fūshin, Chino and Karyū all of who use to serve a man known as En Oyashiro before they managed to escape from his mansion and form the Lightning group which they started helping the villagers of the Bamboo Village by stealing money and other valuables from the rich and giving it to the poor villagers. In return the group was given food and shelter until Kirigakure frequently employed the Lightning Group during Yagura's reign. However later on Yagura decided to eliminate the group in order to increase the relationship with the Frost Daimyō. The group escaped from the assassination attempt but was betrayed by the villagers it helped out of fear of retaliation from Kirigakure however Naruto save them from the Kiri ninja's and then recruited them as well as help them get their revenge on the bamboo village and help the other people who were still at En Oyashiro mansion which afterwards they to join Naruto as well they also stole the entire mansion thanks to Naruto using a enhance verison of the flying thunder jutsu to teleport it to the land of Whirlpool.

The fourth was the Shinobi's that the Lightning group use to be were owned by rich nobleman and women like En Oyashiro and were force to fight against others for money until Naruto and his allies free them all and they stole all of the nobleman and women money and allow their former servents to desideed what to do with them and offer them to join up as well which every single one of them agree to and like what Naruto did he went to all of their mansions free the others as well as steel the entire mansion and teleport it to the land of Whirlpool.

Naruto had been busy training in different things like Ninjutsu, fuinjutsu, taijutsu and kenjutsu but he just couldn't do genjutsu because of his massive chakra amount being a jinchuuriki to the Kyuubi plue being a member to the Uzumaki clan who are know for their large chakra amount he just doesn't have good enough to control over it with his massive chakra amount however he did have far better chakra control then he should and he been trying to find out why but instead he was immune to any type's of genjutsu at all. Naruto also discovered about bloodlines that he was weather manipulation bloodline as well as the storm release a bloodline from Kumogakure a village hidden in the cloud's, ice release a bloodline from Kirigakure a village hidden in the water, a new weather like bloodline which call thunder release, he still had the Uzumaki clan chakra chain's that his mother had as well but now with him he was able to not just use them for sealing but as well as combat also he was able to create other's besides chain's like weapon's and Naruto found out that his Uzumaki and jinchuuriki had evolved now he can heal for anything no matter what it was so Naruto gave his advance healing ability a name which was body renewal.

When Naruto reached more about his bloodlines he also found out his chakra nature's that were Lightning, water and wind so he train and mastered a quite a bit of ninjutsu for each of his three elements, Naruto also found out there were clan's from other village's that had one of his bloodlines so he did research about each of the clan's in order to find jutsu's for all of his bloodlines which he manage to but only a couple for his storm release and his ice release, thanks to having both of his parents memories and knowledge Naruto knew everything about seal's because of them being seal master's and Naruto also knew two techniques that made Minato famous the resengan a powerful close range jutsu and the flying thunder God which allows the user to instantaneously transport themselves originally the technique was invented by Tobirama Senju the second Hokage and when he use it his flashes were sliver as Naruto learn the flying thunder God technique he discover a way to change the color of his teleport instead of yellow like Minato's his were a golden colour.

Together Naruto and Sebas Tian created an organization of shinobi and samurai which they took job's called just like the ninja village's but they didn't have loyalty to the Noble's of any land's yet and this organization was called Night Raid.


	2. The land of wave's

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought"

"Jutus's"

 **"Bjiuu speaking"**

 **"Bjiuu thought"**

 **"Summon speaking"**

 **"Summon thought"**

 **Time skip**

 **Places**

 **(Author)**

* * *

Uzushiogqkure is a large island with several smaller islands surrounding it and was surrounded by tall rock wall. **(It's look's just like the kingdom of Sindria from 'Magi** **the labyrinth of magic')** At it had large mansion which use to be own by the wealthy noble men and women before Naruto free their shinobi's and took their mansion then turn them into apartments for their shinobi if they wish to live there and Clan compounds housing the clan's that Naruto manage to convince to join Uzushiogakure and Ninja raid like Ur Yuki the ice mistress for mastery over her ice release bloodline and many other powerful people.

 **(Yes It is Ur Grey's teacher and Ultear's mother from Fairy tail just that she's from the Yuki clan in this story which is why she has ice abilities)**

 **At Uzukage mansion**

Naruto sat in his Uzukage throne and stood in front of him was Sebas Tian the god of death his appearances was an elderly butler and he is dressed gracefully in his traditional black uniform. His hair is entirely white, just like his immaculate beard. He has visible wrinkles on his hollow face, which makes him seem gentle in appearance, but his eyes are as sharp as an eagle's.

"Sebas I think it's time for us to start making alliance with other land's" said Naruto.

"Hmm I believe your right" said Sebas.

"I think we should start with somewhere small" said Naruto.

"That is a good idea but which one" said Sebas.

"The land of waves it is knowledge for it being one of the best country's for shipping and they don't have any ninja's or samurai of their own and they ain't alliance with any villege so they will be perfect to start with" said Naruto.

"I see that is a good start and who will go" said Sebas.

"I will and I know how to convince them to join us" said Naruto.

"And that is" Sebas ask curiously.

"The country is currently is being bully by Gato the head of Gato Company and his army of thug's they even kill the damiyo of the land of waves so Killing Gato will make the people of the land of waves would make them happy with us for killing him and they will be happy to make alliance with us and besides I already have a way to get close to Gato" said Naruto.

"Which is" said Sebas.

"Gato has been trying to get in touch with Night raid so I'll use that to get close to him and learn anything useful before Killing" said Naruto.

"A well thought-out plan as always Naruto" said Sebas.

"Thank you Sebas could you stay here and keep order" said Naruto.

"Of course" said Sebas.

 **At couple days later**

Naruto was currently walking though the forest in the land of waves towards hidden headquarters as Naruto look at it he saw that it wasn't a tall building but he guess Gato had build it underground inside and this part was just the entrance but the thing that still caught his attention was that ever though he can see the base he still couldn't sense anyone from it which is strange so he decided to investigate about it to see if it could be useful in the future. Naruto then bit one of his finger's which drew blood then he wipe it on his right palm then he did a couple of hand signs and slammed his right hand down to the ground.

"Summoning justu" said Naruto as a seal appeared on the ground around his rignt hand and in a proof of smoke a orange fox that had a headband similar to Naruto's but instead of having the Konoha symbol it had the Uzumaki clan one.

 **"Hey Naruto " said the fox.**

"Hi Shingo I need your help" said Naruto.

 **"Sure what do you need" said Shingo.**

"I can't seem to find a certain base which I know will have people who be able to use chakra should be weak but still i should be able to sense them and I know there isn't anything wrong with my sensing because I can still sense my teammate's" said Naruto.

 **"Any ideas what i should smell for" said Shingo.**

"Try smelling something like alcohol or even drugs" said Naruto

 **"Yeah i smell a whole lot of it" said Shingo**

"Okay lead the way Shingo" said Naruto.

 **Flashback**

 **(Two year's after the aweken)**

A nine years old Naruto was at the Uzumaki clan compound library reaching anyway that could help him get any stronger until he came across a rather easily method that Jiraya of the sannin and also known as the toad sage of Konoha use back in he early year's as a student of Hiruzen which is just perform the summoning jutsu without having a contact with any summon clan's which will then transport you to a summon region that you have a strong spiritual affectation towards that summon type.

As Naruto perform the summon jutsu he then got teleported to very large mountain forest that had tree's that were far bigger than other tree that Naruto had ever seen before.

"Where am I" Naruto ask himself as he look around until he saw a red fox which was the size of a large ninja hounds.

 **"Who are you human" said the fox**

"A taking fox" said Naruto not to shocking about a taking fox after all knowing Kurama.

 **"You don't seem to surprise about me taking" the fox ask curiously.**

"Well I kind of already know a taking fox" said Naruto.

 **"Really who" the fox ask curiously.**

"I don't think you would know him" said Naruto.

 **"Try me" said the fox.**

"His name is Kurama" said Naruto.

 **"Kurama yeah I don't know him a** **nyway's who are you" the fox**

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki who are you and where am I" said Naruto.

 **"Well my name is Minos and your at kitsune den forest but how did you get here Naruto" said Minos.**

"I perform the summoning technique without having a contract which brought me here" said Naruto.

 **"Really well in that case you better come with me to see Lady Konkon" said Minos.**

"Who's lady Konkon" Naruto ask.

 **"She's the head fox of kitsune den forest" said Minos.**

"Well let's go and see her then" said Naruto.

Naruto then follow Minos up the mountain and along their way up Naruto saw other Foxes that had blue and green fur coats and some of them were even far larger than Minos however as Naruto and Minos finally reach the top they then entered a temple and as they did Naruto saw a golden fox laying down on something that looks like a throne which also had lot's of pillows around it to make it more comfortable.

 **"Lady Konkon I brought you someone to meet" said Minos.**

 **"Oh who is it Minos" said Konkon.**

 **"This boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki and he said's that he got here by doing the summoning technique without having a contract with any summon clan's" said Minos.**

 **"Interesting" thought Konkon.**

 **"So you came here though the use of summoning technique" said Konkon.**

"Yes that is how it happen" said Naruto.

 **"May I ask why did you do the summoning technique in the first place" said Konkon.**

"I was reading a book in my clan's compound library and I found out that man from my village call Jiraya and he did the same thing that I have done perform the summoning technique without having a contract but he was transported to mount myoboku where the toad's live and for the reason why I did it is because want to get stronger" said Naruto.

 **"For someone so young and already desires power why is that if I may ask" Konkon ask curiously.**

"Because I don't want anyone to ever treat me wrong again" said Naruto.

 **"Who has treated you so wrongly young Naruto" said Konkon.**

"Almost every single person in my village" said Naruto.

 **"Why would they do that" said Konkon.**

"Because I think I'm a bjiuu instead of a human being" said Naruto.

 **"So your jinchuuriki then and may I ask which bjiuu do you hold inside of you" said Konkon.**

"I have the nine tailed fox inside of me but his name is Kurama" said Naruto.

 **"Kurama how do you know his name is Kurama" said Konkon.**

"He told himself we are friends you see " said Naruto happily.

 **"Really your friends with him" said Konkon.**

"Yeah and Kurama has been helping me in my training as well" said Naruto.

 **"Naruto I have a very important question to ask you" said Konkon.**

"Sure what is it" said Naruto.

 **"Seeing that you have a affectation towards Foxes and that you have befriended a bjiuu how would you like to become our very first summoner" said Konkon.**

"Sure I will but why me " said Naruto.

 **"Well many of foxes here want to see the human world and because we never had a summoner I think it is about time to do" said Konkon.**

"Okay then I will be gladly become your summoner " said Naruto.

 **"Excellent" said Konkon then she use her tail to pick up a scroll and place it down in front of Naruto.**

 **"Now just bite one of your finger's and with the blood from it write down your name in the scroll which will make the contract between you and us Naruto" said Konkon.**

Naruto did exactly just that he bite one of his finger's and drew blood from it then he use it to write down his name in the scroll.

"And there" said Naruto as he finish.

 **"Excellent now you are our summoner Naruto Uzumaki" said Konkon.**

 **End of flashback**

 **At Gato's secret base**

Naruto was currently walking though a forest towards Gato's hidden headquarters as Naruto look at it he saw that it wasn't a tall building but he guess Gato had build it underground inside and this part was just the entrance but the thing that still caught his attention was that ever though he can see the base he still couldn't sense anyone inside of it which was strange so he decided to investigate.

"Minos let's do that justu before we go in" said Naruto.

 **"Right" said Minos.**

"Ninja art: beast sense connection" said Naruto.

 **"Ninja art: human sense connection" said Minos.**

 **(The technique allow the summoner and the summon to connect their senses with each other in other word's for a summon like a fox who are great at hiding they could watch events without being detected whiles the summoner will be able to watch it as well and also allow the summoner to speak with the summon though thought.)**

"Alright let's go" said Naruto.

As Naruto and Minos got closer to Gato's hideout Minos disappointed.

"Hey kid! what the hell are you thinking of being here" said one of the two large guards standing outside the entrance.

"I'm here to see Gato" said Naruto.

"Yeah said who" said the same guard.

"He ordered me to come here" said Naruto.

"What if I don't believe you what then" said the same guard.

"I don't care if you believe me or not let us though now" said Naruto.

"Ha and your going to make me" said the same guard.

A sinister smile came upon Naruto before he spoke "Hell yeah" and then he just vanishing.

The two guards were shocked only for a second before Naruto reappear at the left side of the guard who spoked to him and send a strong kick at his left arm which broke it.

"Arrrrr!" the guard shouted in pain and the other guard just stood there in shock.

"So are you going to let us though" said Naruto at the other guard

"Y-yeah o-of course" said the other guard scared for what he just saw.

 **With Minos**

 **Inside of a room**

As Minos walk around he suddenly smell fruit coming from a room and as he walk in and hid in the shadow's just in case he saw a man resting on a bed whiles the boy that save Zabuza's life and wasn't wearing a mask so anyone could see that he had brown eye's and that he was sitting down next to Zabuza peeling apple's until he saw a small man who was wearing a business suit on and had sunglasses on with two other men that had sword's strap on them.

"Zabuza I have heard from my men that Tazuna is still alive why is that" said the small man.

"I underestimate the shinobi that Tazuna has hire Gato" said Zabuza.

"When I hire you I expected results you being the 'demon of the mist' after all" said Gato.

"Don't worry about it I got a plan you see" said Zabuza.

"Oh what is it" said Gato.

"Simple really we let them get close to finish the bridge but then Haku and I come in and kill the Konoha ninja's and Tazuna then we destroy the bridge which will destroy any remaining hope that these people have left" said Zabuza.

"Yes that would work perfectly" said Gato

Gato then started to walk towards Zabuza.

"However Zabuza if you do fail me again then neither you or your assistance will leave this land alive" said Gato as he reach out to grab Zabuza's face.

But as he did the boy that was sitting next to Zabuza quickly grab Gato's wrist and broke it.

"Aaarrrrr" Gato scream in pain.

"Don't you lay a finger on Zabuza-san" said the boy.

Gato's bodyguard's both went and was about to grab their swords but Gato use his other hand to tell not to and then he went towards the door.

"Just make sure everything goes accordingly plan Zabuza or else" said Gato before he left the room.

 **Sometime later with Naruto at Gato's throne room**

Naruto stood in front Gato who was currently sitting on his throne with his two samurai bodyguard's at both sides and the room was filled with Gato's men as well.

"When I contacted Ninja raid wanted strong ninja's and Samurai's but instead they send me a single child" shouted Gato angerily.

"Hey boss I don't think you should underestimate this kid I heard a lot of things about this him" said Zori.

"Oh really but first you broke one of my guards arm care to explain that boy" said Gato

"He wouldn't let us pass and anyway if I a child could break him arm so easily he wouldn't be a good guard now would he" said Naruto.

"Hmm your right and that I don't have to pay him" said Gato.

"Fine then I'll give you a chance but you better be worth every Ryo" said Gato.

"I am so going to enjoy killing him" Naruto thought.

"Now kid I want you to kill the bridge builder Tazuna as well as the Konoha ninja's that he hired" said Gato.

"Konoha" Naruto thought angerily.

"Actually I have a better idea" said Naruto.

"Oh what is it" said Gato.

"Simple really we let them get close to finish the bridge but then Haku and I come in and kill the Konoha ninja's and Tazuna then we destroy the bridge which will destroy any remaining hope that these people have left" said Naruto.

"Yes that would work perfectly" said Gato.

 **That night**

As Naruto was stealthy walking down a hallway in Gato's base until he finally came to Gato's vault which he were he kept everything that he has taken from the villager's and other things however it was guarded by eight men and was lock with the only way to get in was with a unique key that no doubt that Gato kept on him all time so Naruto quickly brought out a ryo that he in his pocket and a seal on it which was designed to make a larger noice then it should and he throw it down the hallway which cause a loud noice and made all eight men to run towards it and Naruto use it as a opportunity to go to the door where he place his hand over key hole and channel his chakra mold though it to find out what shape the key was and once he found out he then create a identical copy of it and open the vault door where he entered it and both shut and lock

As he walk around in the vault he saw books, paintings, statue's, bags of money and then Naruto saw it in the middle of the room a light green glowing crystal orb that had red seals on it.

"This is it" said Naruto as he look at the orb.

"These seal's and the orb similar to the one at the compound and around my wrist but there is couple of differences this is probably the thing which prevented me from senseing anyone here before but if that the case why does Gato have it maybe a shinobi he hired inform him about it and he desideed to use it if anyone sends any assassin's after him they wouldn't be able to find him" thought Naruto.

Naruto desideed that he come back later on take only Gato's money whiles giving all the villager's their money that was taken from them which will make it even easier to get them to make a alliance with Night Raid and he will also take the orb must then he send a message to Minos telling him that he can return home then he undid the connection between them and Naruto then place the hiraishin seal in a hidden spot and he use the hiraishin to teleported to his room.

"That went well" Naruto said himself.

Afterwards Naruto went to Zabuza and Haku room

"Zabuza Momochi the demon of the mist and Haku Yuki" said Naruto

"Who are you" said Haku.

"My name is Arashi Senmaki and I wish to talk with both of you" said Naruto.

"I have heard about this kid he's a member of Night Raid" thought Zabuza.

"Fine what excely do you want from us" said Zabuza.

"I'm here with an offer for you two" said Naruto.

"A offer what kind of offer" said Zabuza

"A place within my village" said Naruto.

"Your village so Night Raid does have connection with a village so which one" said Zabuza.

"Uzuoshiogakure" said Naruto.

"Impossible! Uzuoshio was destroyed during the second great ninja war" said Zabuza.

"Correct but Night Raod and i have rebuild it and had gathered many allies" said Naruto.

"You rebuilt Uzuoshio but your just a brat" said Zabuza

"Age doesn't matter in the world of shinobi only power" said Naruto

"Fair enough Haku what do you think" said Zabuza.

"I would follow you anyway Zabuza-san" said Haku.

"In fact Haku I already have many your clansmen's apart of my village" said Naruto.

"But i thought I was the last of my clan" said Haku.

"No just like what your mother did many other's also survived as well" said Naruto.

"Hmp it would be nice to get stop running alright fine we'll join" said Zabuza.

"Perfect now I can get you this" Naruto said as he reach his pocket and brought bag and he then took out a small green bean that was inside.

"Here you got" Naruto said before he threw it Zabuza who caught it.

"What is this it's just a bean" said Zabuza.

"Just trust me and eat it" said Naruto.

"Alright" said Zabuza.

As Zabuza ate and swallow it the small green bean he immediately the effects from it that all of his wounds and chakara were fully restored and he didn't felt hungry at all.

"What the! What kind of been was that" Zabuza said amazed.

"That was a senzu bean it's something that we grow in the land of whirlpool and as you can see it has unique properties" said Naruto.

 **(Yes their just like the dragon ball senzu bean)**

"With something like this food rashing's won't be a problem" said Zabuza.

"Anyways you two will stay here for now as the true reason why I am here is to get the land of wave's to form alliance with us" said Naruto.

"I see how exactly do you intend to do that" Zabuza ask.

"Will you see" said Naruto.

 **THE NEXT DAY BELOW THE BRIDGE**

As Naruto, Haku and Zabura arrive at the unfinished bridge the saw men still working on it.

"Don't kill it will make it easier for the people to join our land if they don't have any hate towards it" Naruto told them which they agree to.

"WATER STYLE: HIDING MIST JUTSU" said Zabura.

As Zabura finished a mist appear covering the area where the men are working then Naruto and the others went into it and because they have been trained in mist they would able to find the men easily and knock them out.

They waited a couple minutes until they heard people coming.

"What the hell happen here" said a old man.

Kakashi Hatake had spiky silver hair and dark grey eye, he worn a mask over the nose and lower-half of his face, he was wearing a flak jacket, dark blue pants, and a long-sleeve shirt. He also wears finger-less gloves with metal plates on the backhand and is seen with a chain necklace underneath. Kakashi Hatake was a famous shinobi of the hidden leaf village and the was remaining member stutdent of the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze.

"There is no denying it is Zabura" said an a man with grey colour hair.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting Kakashi however I see that those brat's of yours are still trembling in fear how pitiful" Zabuza's voice came somewhere within the mist.

Sasuke had black hair boy wearing a blue shirt with a high collar and black shorts, On the back of his collar was the Uchiha clan symbol. Sasuke was the only remaining member of the Uchiha clan before his own brother kill everyone including their parents and that brother name was Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke was the last remaining member of the Uchiha clan in Konoha after his own brother kill everyone else in their clan including their parents.

"It's because I'm trembling in excitement" said Sasuke bravely.

"Oh your different from last time boy" Zabuza said within the mist.

Just then Zabuza and Haku appeared however Zabuza was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and matching pants, complete with a waist-guard, striped wrist and leg-warmer's and the bandages around his face were loosely like a scarf and Haku was wearing the same outfit that he wore when he save Zabuza.

"It's time to end our match Kakashi" said Zabuza.

"Sakura you stay close to Tazuna and guard whiles Sasuke and I handle Zabuza and his partner" said Kakashi.

Sakura had long pink hair which reached down to her lower back and was wearing tight dark green shorts that stopped over her knees. She has a red qipao dress on with white circular designs which also has short sleeves. Sakura of the Haruno family which was a large Civilian family which had many connections to other rich civilan families of Konoha. Sakura was from the Haruno family which was a large civilan families that had connection's and Sakura's mother Mebuki Haruno was a member of the civilan council.

"Sai you'll handle the new kid just be carefully we don't know anything about him" said Kakashi.

Sai Shimura has short, straight black hair, and dark eyes which contrast with his translucent-looking pale skin, He is usually seen carrying a small backpack with his brush, scrolls, and ninja ink in it. He wears a short black-and-grey jacket with red straps. He also carries a tip-less tantō on his back, The rest of his outfit consisted of a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed, most likely to facilitate the use of his drawing based techniques, his jacket had short left sleeves.

"Actually Kakashi you may have heard about him" said Zabura pointing at Naruto.

"For starter's his name is Arashi Senmaki and he's a member of Night Raid" said Zabura shocking them even more.

"Enough for this talk let us finish what we came here to do and FIGHT" said Zabura.

 **Continus next time**


	3. Fight for the country

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought"

"Jutus's"

 **"Bjiuu speaking"**

 **"Bjiuu thought"**

 **"Summon speaking"**

 **"Summon thought"**

 **Time skip**

 **Places**

 **(Author)**

* * *

 **Last time**

"Actually Kakashi you may have heard about him" said Zabura pointing at Naruto.

"For starter's his name is Arashi Senmaki and he's a member of Night Raid" said Zabura shocking them even more.

"Enough for this talk let us finish what we came here to do and FIGHT" said Zabura.

 **The current time**

Just then four Zabuza's appeared surrounding Kakahsi, Sasuke, Sakura and Tazuna however as the clone's try to attack Sasuek use kunai to cut of them up turning them back into puddles of water.

"I can see it now" thought Sasuke.

"Oh so you can see that they were water clone's this genin has improved it look's like you got yourself a rivial Haku" said Zabuza.

"So it would seems" said Haku however he was wondering where was Naruto.

"I have been looking forward to this fight" said Sasuke.

"Then let's see how much you have improve then Haku you know what to do" said Zabuza.

"Yes Zabuza-san" said Haku before he started to spin around so fast making it almost impossible to see him at all however just as he was close to Sasuke and was about to cut him with his kunai Sasuke manage to block it with own.

"You manage to block my attack not many people can do that because of my speed most impressive" said Haku.

"You shouldn't expect anything less from a elite ninja like me" Sasuke said with a smile.

"However I had key advices over you" said Haku.

"Yay Like what" Sasuke ask wanting to know what kind of key advices this guy has over him.

"First we are surrounded by water and second you only have one arm left to defend yourself from my next attack" said Haku.

"So what I will just counter it with ease" said Sasuke.

"I hightly doubt you can counter something like this with ease" said Haku as he started to do hand signs with only just one hand.

"What he can perform ninjutsu with just one hand" Sasuke thought in shock.

"I never heard of a ninja that can perform ninjutsu with only one hand" said Kakashi.

"Haku is a prodily unlike any other Kakashi" said Zabuza.

"Water style: secret jutsu: thousand flying water needles of death" said Haku as he gathered water from what use to be Zabuza's water clone's and from the misty air and created many needles made out of water which surrounded him and Sasuke and then Haku use his control over them to fire all them only at Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shouted in worry.

"I just have to remember Kakashi's training just I got to focus my chakra and summon it at once on my feet like with the tree's" thought Sasuke as he use his chakra to enhance his jumping speed for a brief moment to avoid Haku's needles.

"He vanish" said Haku but he look up in the air and saw Sasuke who was just about to throw a couple shuriken at Haku however as he did Haku manage to dodge each of them however Sasuke appeared behind him.

"Your not as fast as you think you are from this moment forward you be the trying to avoid my attack's" said Sasuke.

As Sasuke's and Haku's weapon's clash again Sasuke had another kunai which he throw at Haku's head however Haku manage to duck it but Sasuke then kick Haku in the face and send flying towards Zabuza.

"That's not possible nobody's faster than Haku" Zabuza thought in shock.

"You thought you were fast then me as if let's see what else I'm better than you are at" Sasuke said proudly.

"You made a big mistake underestimate these genin you brought out Sasuke determination to prove you wrong he's one of the most skill young fighter back at the hidden leaf and Sakura here is one of the most brightest in her class and last but not least is Naruto Uzumaki this year Rockie of the year and you have already seen always has a trick under his sleeves" said Kakashi.

"Ha-ha Haku if we keep going like this we will be the ones in trouble so stop messing around and finish it already" said Zabuza.

"Right" said Haku as he started to release his chakra into the air.

"What is he planning" thought Sasuke.

"I am sorry it has come to this" said Haku as he starting doing hand signs.

"The air is getting colder" said Sasuke.

"Ice style: secret jutsu: crystal ice mirror" said Haku.

Suddenly ice started form behind Sasuke and then more started to form around him making twelve ice mirrors hovering above the ground then eight more form hovering above the first twelve and finally one ice mirror formed facing downwards.

"What is that jutsu how does it work" Kakashi said out loud.

Haku then walk next one of the ice mirror and he walk inside of it and then his reflection appeared in all the mirrors.

"What kind of technique is this?!" thought Sasuke.

"I got to help him" Kakashi thought as ran towards where Sasuke was but stop by Zabuza.

"If you enter this fight you got to fight me first your boy there he's got no change against that jutus he's finish" said Zabuza.

"Now I'll will show you what speed is truly is" said Haku as he readly his senbon's.

"I just I should act as well" Naruto thought to himself as he lift up his right sleeve and revealed a storage seal around his waist and as he send some of his chakra though it and in a proof of smoke Naruto was holding one of his swords

The sword itself was a pitch black sword with trims of gray, it has a black hilt connected to a hand guard that drop's down on the right sword and attached to this elongated area of the hand-guard is part of the sword. **(It's Kirito sword 'Elucidator' from sword art online.)**

As Naruto changed at team seven Sai got his Tantō blade and change and met with Naruto with both of their blade's clashed.

 **With Naruto and Sai**

As Naruto and Sai both each other with their blades and people who were close could hear the sound of the metal's clashing.

Sai graded a scroll and a paintbrush from his back then he brought it in front of him and then he quick drawn a tiger and said"Super beast scroll" once his brush left the scroll the drawing came to live and leap of the page and grew live size then it attack Naruto.

Naruto saw the drawn tiger coming at him so he did a couple of hand signs and said "Water style: water bullets jutsu" he let out a couple of little water bullets which hit Sai's drawn tiger and cause it to dispel.

"Interesting jutsu you got there" said Naruto.

"Thank you" said Sai.

"If I'm able to capture him and bring him back to Konoha with us Grandfather would be pleased that we can some intel about this Night Raid organization like where is it's headquarters" thought Sai.

As Sai was thinking Naruto this as his chance and began doing a couple of hand sides than said "Water style: water torrent bullet" as he finished the misty air below Sai form into water and became a powerful vortex of water around Sai than Naruto swing his arm send Sai flying upwards in the air and as he fell to the ground Naruto had vanish then reappear and kick him in mid-air and send he flying again but towards the others.

As Sai clash to the ground on his right side hitting his right arm and his right half of his ribcage he thought " dame it how could I get distracted" and as he try to get up he felt a incredible amount of pain.

"Arrrrrrrrrrr!" Sai yell out out in pain.

"Are all Konoha genin this weak" Naruto ask in a bored tone as he looks straight at Sai.

Sai went and grab his scroll and paintbrush again then he drawn four lion's and said "Super beast scroll" as his brush left the page the four lion's leap of the scroll and came to life then all of them they went and attack Naruto.

But thanks to Naruto's speed and skill with his Katana he took them out quickly and ran to take Sai out.

 **At Gato's hideout**

"So Zabuza and his underlying went to the bridge" said Gato's bodyguard.

"Good once Zabuza get rid of Tazuna this villege will truly be mine" said Gato.

"But boss there's still a chance that Zabuza could lose" said Gato's bodyguard

"Umm you do have a point in that case why don't you gather the others and we'll go to the bridge if Zabuza and his underlying had manage to finish thing's off then we'll get rid of them as well and if they did loss then we'll get just get rid of them no doubt they will be too tried to defend themselves from us" said Gato.

As Gato and his bodyguard's entered Gato's office they saw a one stranger sitting on Gato's chair and two others were at his side.

The stranger that was sitting down was a boy who was the same age as Naruto was Log Senju the artificial son of Tsunade Senju and Orochimaru, he had tousled white-blue hair, thin eyebrows, with golden eyes, and a pale complexion, he has tousled white-blue hair, thin eyebrows, with golden eyes, and a pale complexion, he was wearing a loose-fitting two-toned light and dark blue kimono jacket with billowing sleeves, tied by a thick khaki-grey Ono-stylised belt, and a pair of navy pants. In addition to his outfit, he wears black long fingerless gloves and black calf-length shinobi sandal's.

 **(He's wearing what Misuki wear's)**

On his left side was a small girl who was Chino of the Chinoike clan, she had long light-blond hair that went down to her waist, two thick strands reach onto her rosy cheeks. She also has violet eyes with small brows **(She's wearing what she wore in the anime)**

Whiles on the right side was a tall boy with long green hair and yellow eyes. He is seen wearing a dark hooded cloak and has a scar under his left eye he was Nowaki.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND HOW DARE YOU SIT ON MY CHAIR!" Gato shouted angerily.

"Your chair" Log said amused.

"YOU TWO BRING ME THAT BRAT' HEAD!" Gato ordered.

Gato's two bodyguard's both changed straight at three strangers not knowing who they really were dealing with cause as they got closer to Chino gave them a quick look and place them under a genjutsu causing them fall to the ground.

"W-what t-he how!" Gato said shock.

"Now then let's talk" said Log.

 **With Haku and Sasuke**

Haku started to throw many senbon's at Sasuke cutting him all over his body as well as being impaled into him causing Sasuke yell out in pain then Haku skillful throw a senbon a Sasuke's hand causing him to threw his kunai away which landed here by Sakura and Tazuna.

"Sasuke!" said Kakashi worry for his student's life.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shouted in worry for Sasuke's life.

"Just try and help him and I will kill the other two in a heartbeat" said Zabuza.

Just as Haku prepared to throw more senbon's Sasuke secretary did a couple of hand sign's and just before Haku start his attack again Sasuke unleash his jutsu.

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu" said Sasuke as he unleashed his fire ball at one of mirror hoping to melt it however as the smoke cleared it revealed it didn't do anything to the mirror at all.

"You can't melt these mirror's with your flame's" said Haku just before he start throwing his senbon's at Sasuke.

However as Haku thrown his senbon's at Sasuke he then did something surprising Sasuke somehow manage to do both dodge and block some of them with his kunai.

"How the hell did he manage to do that" Haku thought but then he saw that Sasuke's eye's has change from black into a blood red color with one tomoes in each of them.

"At long last I have finally awaken my clan's legendary bloodline the Sharingan" Sasuke said proudly.

"My first step towards surpassing him and then I will achieve my revenge against him" thought Sasuke thinking about Naruto and Itachi.

"It still doesn't matter if you have unlock your clan's bloodline you wouldn't win this battle" said Haku before he began to throw his senbon's.

This time was slightly different because now Sasuke was able to see where they were coming from and so he was able to both dodge and block some of them however even though Sasuke was able to see the senbon's his body wasn't fast enough to block or dodge all them.

"Dame it! this shouldn't be happening I finally have the Sharingan now he shouldn't stand a chance against me" thought Sasuke.

"Having a bloodlines doesn't automatically make you stronger they just give you advices over your opponent unless your opponent have the same bloodline as you then it comes down to who has mastered it better than who" said Haku.

"AAARRRRR!" Sasuke yell out in pain as Haku's senbon's cutting him all over his body.

"I'm sorry but I can't stay with you forgive" said Sakura.

"I understand go now" said Tazuna.

Sakura grab Sasuke's kunai and ran towards his and Haku's battle.

"Sakura!" said Kakashi worry for his other student.

Sakura jump into the air and threw Sasuke's kunai back to him however as kunai was close enough Haku's attacks on Sasuke stop because his upper body came out the mirror and caught the kunai.

"He caught it!" Sakura said panicking that he was going to kill Sasuke with his own because of her.

"Nice try but tough luck" said Haku.

Haku then threw a one more senbon at Sasuke knocking him out but it seemed like he was dead.

 **With Zabuza and Kakahsi**

"HIDDEN MIST JUTSU" Zabuza said than a mist covered a part of the bridge.

As Kakashi and Zabuza were battling Kakashi's kunai met Zabuza's executioner blade as they clash the sound of them could be heard just the Sai and Naruto battle until both of them stop and began doing the same hand signs at the same speed and then they both said.

"WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU" said Zabuza then water from the right side of the bridge rose a made out of water risen high above him.

"WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU" said Kakashi then water from the left side of the bridge rose a made out of water risen high above his as well.

Then both dragons clash with each other cancelling the other out and the water from them fell to the ground like rain.

During this Kakashi had vanish using the shunshin no jutsu but Zabuza knew Kakashi hadn't ran away from their battle he was hidden waiting for the right to strike.

Zabuza walk a little bit then he stop and try to sense where Kakashi was hidden however Kakashi then reappear behind Zabuza with his covered in lightning and try to stab him though the chest but Zabazu was able to avoid the Kakashi's attack.

"Do you really think you can beat me in this mist? Don't make me laugh" said Zabuza before he change and swing his blade which completely went through Kakashi but he (Kakashi) turned into water show that it was a water clone not the real Kakashi

"What?" said Zabuza then Kakashi appeared behind him.

"I never thought anyone could get me from behind me" said Zabuza.

"Face the fact Zabuza you can't win" said Kakashi.

"Heh heh you got to be kidding me you're the losers here" said Zabuza.

"I'm sure you already know, those brats of yours...have no chance of betting Haku and the other three" said Zabuza.

"They don't have the guts to kill anyone" said Zabuza.

"But those four are different" said Zabuza.

"I had teacher Haku and those three battle skills since they became shinobi's of the hidden mist" said Zabuza.

"They are fighting machine and armed with deadly skills" said Zabuza.

"A ninja doesn't need feelings, all he needs is power" said Zabazu.

"That's something you and those brats lack" said Zabuza.

"You..." said Kakashi.

"What's the matter? You got behind me, didn't you so bring it!" said Zabuza

"Heh, what's wrong? You scared now? Then..." said Zabuza

He then turns around to face Kakashi then he just turn into water which surprise Kakashi.

"Allow me!" said Zabuza behind Kakashi.

Zabuza swing his blade at Kakashi but he was able to drop to the ground and Kick Zabuza away as Zabuza landed he jump at back at Kakashi his blade downwards however Kakashi block it by using his Kunai.

"Nice reflexes that's what I like to see" said Zabuza.

As Kakashi try to push Zabuza back Zabuza was able to knock Kakashi's Kunai away from him but before he could continue his attack Kakashi kick his and made him fall then Kakashi back flip away from Zabazu.

"A ninja doesn't need feelings" Kakashi thought

"But Zabuza a man like you should know..." Kakashi thought.

Zabuza changed at Kakashi with his executioner blade really.

"Even a ninja can't live without feelings, as a machine" Kakashi thought.

Kakashi got ready by grabbing two kunai's from his back and hold them in both of his hands.

"You are also human" Kakashi thought.

As Kakashi use his two kunai's to block Zabuza's attack's but he knew that eventually his kunai's are going to break and he needed to end this fight quickly so as Kakashi block another of Zabuza's attack he use it as a opportunity to cut Zabuza's right hand and as he did Kakashi then got away from Zabuza whiles Zabuza use it as a opportunity to disappear into the mist then Kakashi use the kunai that he didn't just use to cut Zabuza's hand but instead he us the kunai to cut his own thumb and after he put the kuani away and then bought out a scroll which he then open and wrip his blood across it before resealing it and he began doing a couple of hand's signs and once he finish he slam the scroll on the ground.

"Summoning jutsu: earth style: tracking fang jutsu" said Kakashi as he did marking appeared on the ground around it.

Suddenly the ground around Zabuza burst open and from it came eight hounds which were all different breeds and they were wearing blue vest and had Konoha headband's around their necks and all of them bit Zabuza's shoulder, arm's and his legs.

"He use my own blood to find in this mist" thought Zabuza.

"This fight of ours is over Zabuza" said Kakashi as he started to channel a large amount of chakra into his left hand which became visible to everyone to see then Kakashi change it making it into lightning which sounded like many chipping birds.

"What is that" thought Zabuza.

"It's over Zabuza 'Chidori'" said Kakashi before he charged at Zabuza's chest.

However just then someone came flying past him and clash against the ground Kakashi turn to look at who it was and he was shock.

"SAI" Kakashi shouted shock everyone else because Sai was a strong member of the foundation being trained by his grandfather at a early age so seeing beat was shocking

"So who's next" said Naruto as he walks towards them.

 **What happened with Naruto and Sai**

As Naruto ran at Sai he channels chakra though his foot and kick Sai's chest but instead of send Sai flying he just burst into a puddle of ink.

"He can make clones out of ink" Naruto thought as he looks around for Sai.

"He's way stronger than I thought I don't think I will be strong enough to bring him back to Konoha" Sai thought as was hidden behind some metal equipment.

As Sai was trying to come up a plan to deal with Naruto he didn't notice that Naruto had found him thanks to his sensor skill and he got one of his jutsu's ready an aiming at Sai. Sai then look over to see what Naruto was doing and saw that he was looking straight at him.

"Crap" Sai thought as he was about to jump away.

"Thunder style: thunder blast" Naruto said as he held out his arm's and fire a large ball of energy at Sai who just managed to avoid it in time as it would had kill him as it had destroy everything it had touched.

"He said thunder style I never of that style before" Sai thought as he look at the destruction it had caused.

"Perhaps it's a new bloodline" Sai thought.

"What kind of jutsu was that" ask Sai.

"What kind of food do you take me for like I would tell you anything about my jutsu" said Naruto.

"If he's able to do something like that then he has just been toying with me the whole time" Sai thought.

Naruto thought it was time to get serious so he vanish using his true speed and reappeared in front of Sai which surprise him and then Naruto punch him in the chest which send flying backwards but Naruto disappear and reappear where Sai was heading and kick which send flying again Naruto did this again and again and again until he kick Sai in the head towards the newcomer.

 **Now with Naruto and Kakashi**

"Look kid stand down I don't want to kill you" said Kakashi.

"Oh you think you could take me down with so little effort do you" said Naruto.

"I will do whatever it takes to help this land unlike you" said Kakashi.

"Don't you think you know why I am here leaf Ninja" said Naruto.

"Then why are here" Kakashi ask.

"I'm here to help the land of waves as well" said Naruto.

"Wait seriously" Tazuna said surprised.

"Yes indeed but right I have something that needs my full attention" said Naruto.

Suddenly everyone heard claping from one side of the bridge as they turn around to see who it was they saw Gato standing there with many of his trugs.

"Gato what are you doing then" said Zabuza.

"I came here to finish some loose ends like you" said Gato.

"What do you mean about that" said Zabuza.

"I have decided that you and your partner are no longer any use to my plan's anymore so I am getting rid of you the fun away" said Gato.

Gato then turn around to look at his men.

"FINISH THEM ALL OFF AND DESTROY ONCE AND FOR GOOD AND YOU ALL WILL BE PAY EXETER" Gato announced which then got Cheers.

Many of Gato's thug's who had crossbows all lind up and they aim at Kakashi and Zabuza and but as they fired them instead of hitting their target they a ice wall which was form just in time.

"Haku since when can you create something that fast" Zabuza ask.

"It wasn't me Zabuza-san" said Haku surprising both Zabuza and Kakahsi.

"Then who made it" Zabuza ask curiously.

"Him" Haku said whiles pointing at Naruto.

"If you don't mind I'll handle this" Naruto said walking towards Gato and his men.

"Ha-ha you think a child can beat all of us" said one of the thug's.

"I'm not going to beat all of you" said Naruto.

"Then what are you going to do then kid" said the same thug's from before.

"I'm going to kill every single one of you" said Naruto

Naruto before he quickly thrown one of his unique kunai at the thug then in a quick gold flash Naruto appeared right in front of the thug and he slit his throat open killing him which shocking everyone especially Kakashi as he knew Jutsu Naruto had just use.

"That was Hiraishin how does this boy know's it who exactly is he" thought Kakashi.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BASTARED!" another trug shouted as he changed at Naruto with a spear and he was aiming for Naruto's chest but as he was about to reached him Naruto jump slightly in the air around the thug's head height and Naruto then create an axe which he embedded into the trug's skull and then the axe faded away but then many other thug's all surrounded Naruto and was about to stab him from all point's however as they gathered around him Naruto kneeled down and unleashed many chakra chain's coming from his back impaling many thug's in their chests killing them before fading away then Naruto in a brust of pure speed disappeared from sight but before anyone could think about it the Gato's trug's started to drop dead on the floor one by one until there was only a few remaining and Naruto reappeared right in front of last few who were terrific and Naruto began to walking towards Gato.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE KILL HIM!" Gato shouted.

"B but he just kill most of us already" said one of the thug's.

"IF YOU KILL HIM I WILL PAY YOU ALL TEN TIME'S OF WHAT I PROMISE!" Gato shouted.

"Screw you and your money I'm getting out of here" said another thug before ran towards one of side's of the bridge to escape but as he ran away he was slit in half by Naruto's wind slash.

"I said I was going to kill all of you and that is what I am going to do" Naruto said in a serious tone and he then went into a stance with his sword and started to channel his chakra though it.

"Great wind slash" Naruto said as he unleashed a large verison of the jutsu he use against Kakashi during the test which cut all the remaining thug's in half expect for Gato who just stood there terrific.

"P-please don't kill me I'll pay you anything you want I'll even leave this place for good" Gato beg on his knees.

"No I'm not going to kill Gato I'm giving that to the people you have wrong" said Naruto.

Just then Log, Chino and Nowaki all arrived on the bridge.

Chino eyes glowed red allowing Gato to remember his little meeting with having place a genjutsu over Gato making him forget.

"You there I remember you lot! You force me to sign over everything I have to you" said Gato.

"That's right nightly night Gato" Naruto said before he punched Gato straight in the face knocking him out.


	4. Bloodline's

**Bloodlines**

 **Like with my other story Naruto will have all of the bloodline releases however he will also have some that I have made up, copying from other story's and anime's.**

 **Kekkei Shingunu or in English Bloodline single are releases that Instead of using multiple elements to create a whole new element these bloodlines just uses only one element which then enhances it greatly and all five chakra nature's have two which are.**

* * *

 **Kekei Shingunu/ bloodline single**

 **Fire release**

 **Light release - The** **technique's for it are going to be similar to the white dragon slayer techniques that Sting Eucliffe has and who is from the fairy tail anime.**

 **Blaze release - The technique's for it are going to be similar to the blaze ability that Cain Barzad has and who is from the Seven deadly sin's anime al** **so I'm turning all of Sasuke's blaze style jutus's into inferno style and making this blaze release flames into a light blue color instead also this bloodline uses the user immunity to any and all fire techniques.**

 **Water release**

 **Blood release - The main ability is the manipulation of blood. With this ability she can create, shape, and form constructs of blood, Users can also manipulate the enemy's blood if theirs is splattered or somehow entered in the target's bloodstream.**

 **Liquid release - is technically the Hydrificaton technique that the Hozuki clan has but will also have all of Juvia Lockser water magic techniques as well.**

 **Wind release**

 **Typhoon release - It will do everything that we have see Nowaki's has shown but as well as** **technique's that will be similar to the Tempest ability that Howzer has who is from the Seven deadly sins anime.**

 **Swift release - will mostly involves speed or wind cutting techniques.**

 **Earth release**

 **Crystal release -** **It will do everything that we have see Guren's has shown but as well as** **technique's that will be similar to the** **iron dragon slayer techniques that Gajeel Redfox has but will be crystal release** **and who is from the fairy tail anime.**

 **Steel release - The** **technique's for it are going to be similar to the iron dragon slayer techniques that Gajeel Redfox has but will be steel Instead.**

 **Lightning release**

 **Electric release - The** **technique's for it are going to be similar to Gilthunder's ability Thunderbolt from the Seven deadly sins anime also** **this bloodline uses the user immunity to any and all lightning techniques.**

 **Black and White lightning -** **Black lightning is far stronger than normal lightning but is slightly slower than normal lightning whiles white lightning is the opposite it's far faster than normal lightning but is slightly weaker than normal lightning.**

* * *

 **Kekkei Genkai or bloodline limit**

 **Lava style - earth and fire**

 **Boil style - water and fire**

 **Wood style - water and earth**

 **Storm style - water and lightning**

 **Ice style - water and wind**

 **Explosion style - lightning and earth**

 **Magnet style - wind and earth**

 **Scorch style - fire and wind**

 **Thunder style - lightning and wind**

 **Energy style is going to be just like Ki from Dragon Ball which uses fire and lightning.**

* * *

 **Kekkei Tota or bloodline selection**

 **Particle style - Earth, wind and fire**

 **Poison release - water, fire and wind**

 **Weather manipulation it will also have all of A** **keno himejima from Highschool Dxd abilities - Lightning, water and wind**

* * *

 **Unique styles**

 **Combination bloodlines are combo of two bloodlines or using a** **Kekei Shingunu/ bloodline single in a release**


	5. The Chunin exam's beginning: part 1

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought"

"Jutsu's"

 **"Summon speaking"**

 **"Summon thought"**

 **"Bjiuu speaking"**

 **"Bjiuu thought"**

 **Places**

 **Time skip**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 **Last time**

"Great wind slash" Naruto said as he unleashed a large verison of the jutsu he use against Kakashi during the test which cut all the remaining thug's in half expect for Gato who just stood there terrific.

"P-please don't kill me I'll pay you anything you want I'll even leave this place for good" Gato beg on his knees.

"No I'm not going to kill Gato I'm giving that to the people you have wrong" said Naruto.

Just then Log, Chino and Nowaki all arrived on the bridge.

Chino eyes glowed red allowing Gato to remember his little meeting with having place a genjutsu over Gato making him forget.

"You there I remember you lot! You force me to sign over everything I have to you" said Gato.

"That's right nightly night Gato" Naruto said before he punched Gato straight in the face knocking him out.

 **Now at the current time**

Naruto then turn around and faced the other's.

"Now then Tazuna I need to discussed something with you privacy" said Naruto.

"Wait just there do you honestly think that we will allow you to talk to Tazuna alone I don't think so" said Kakashi.

"If I wanted Tazuna dead I would have done it all ready and besides your opinion doesn't matter here" said Naruto before lifting his right arm and a golden chain shot out of his hand and wrap around Tazuna and then it pull Tazuna towards Naruto and the others.

"TAZUNA!" Kakashi shouted in worry for Tazuna's life.

"That was just like Kushina chain's but how can he do it as well" thought Naruto.

"I said speak to Tazuna privacy" Naruto said and Log slammed his hand on the ground and a seal appeared around him and Tazuna then a red barrier appeared around them preventing everyone else seeing them.

"What the hell is that" thought everyone else.

 **Inside the just**

"Now then we can discuss" said Naruto.

"What do you want from me" Tazuna said scared

"Nothing bad I In sure you i just want to talk about forming allies" said Naruto.

"You want to forming allies with us" said Tazuna.

"Yes I do I come from the Land of the whirlpool" said Naruto.

"I thought the Land of the whirlpool was destroy" said Tazuna.

"It was before I restored it" said Naruto.

"You restored it but your so young" said Tazuna.

"You shouldn't underestimated someone just because of your ago so what do you say to my deal" said Naruto.

"If i agree to this will you help my village in return" said Tazuna.

"Yes of course I will in return all of the money that Gato stole from you, rebuild or build new home's for your people as well as give them food and medical supplies, protection from anyone else who wishes to take over your village like what Gato did and before coming here I force Gato to sign over his company to me so I also give your people jobs were unlike Gato I will pay" said Naruto.

"That dose sound better what konoha has to offer" thought Tazuna.

"And what excely do you want in return" Tazuna ask.

"As you know the land of waves has control over the sea's in the trading industry which is one of the reason why Gato took control over it so forming alliance with you will benefit Uzuoshiogakure greatly as well" said Naruto.

"Your right if everything you saying is indeed true a alliance with your Land would benefit both of us but I can't make that decision myself I would need to inform the rest of my village about this" said Tazuna.

"Very well as you do that I'll inform my village about this and have them ready the food and medical if you chose to join" Naruto said before he clinking his finger's and the pitch black dome around Naruto and Tazuna shattered

"TAZUNA!"

"FATHER!"

"GRANDPA!"

"E-everyone" Tazuna said shocked by seeing his daughter, grandson and the rest of his village.

"Well it seems that your village came to help out how nice anyways I'll be back in a couple day's for your decision however i would be great full if you don't tell the konoha team about this" Naruto said before disappeared.

"HEY THAT MASK GUY AND OTHESE THERE'S ARE GONE!" Sakura shouted.

"Dame it I hope to get a little more Intel about the Night Raid organization from them" thought Kakashi.

"Zabuza-san" Haku said as he appeared next to Zabuza and then he took Zabuza away.

"Their gone as well" said Kakashi.

 **A couple days later**

"So Tazuna have you come to a decision" said Naruto.

"Yes we have and we agree to your terms" said Tazuna.

"Good then let's first return what Gato stole from you his Naruto then clicked his finders and several black hooded people appeared holding ninja scroll however what shock Kakashi and Mito was the Uzumaki clan symbol on their hood's.

"Who are these people" said Tazuna.

"They are my shinobi's" said Naruto.

Naruto's shinobi then unsealed the scrolls to revel bags of money, food and medical supplies.

"It was useful that Gato kept a book fill with Intel about money he took from you so we know excely how much Gato owns you" said Naruto.

Naruto's shinobi went ahead and gave the people of the land of the waves their money back, food, medical and building supplies.

"You just tell me where you want new buildings and I'll create them" said Naruto.

"Yes thank you so much but please excuse me I need to fully pay the konoha team for the mission" said Tazuna.

"Why in the hell are I wearing this" said one of the two hooded people behind who were in fact Zabuza and Haku.

"We can't allow Konoha to know that you have join up with me and with those ring's I gave you two they will hide your charka's" said Naruto.

"So now that your in change of Gato's company are you going to change the name" said Haku.

"Yes I was thinking the Golden fox trading company" said Naruto.

 **At Konoha**

After one hour all of the members of the Konoha team were presented in front of there was all the members of the Konoha council sitting down by a large wooden 'U' shape table who were the clan head's of all the clans within Konoha the Hyuga, Aburame, Inuzuka, Sarutobi, Nara, Akamichi, Yamanaka, Shimura and Kurama though there were empty seats Uzumaki, Senju and Uchiha, next was the high ranking shinobi commander's, then there were Civilians side of the council which were all the most wealthiest merchant's within Konoha and finally the three elder's who were all students of the former second Hokage Tobirama Senju and in the middle of all of them was the third Hokage.

Hiashi Hyuga He has long brown hair and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. He normally wears very traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori.

Shibi Aburame, like all members of his clan, has his eyes obscured by dark glasses which feature a single tassel hanging down from one-side. He has very spiky short black hair and a moustache. He typically wears a high collared outfit, while carrying a gourd on his back.

Tsume has an animalistic look similar to that of her son Kiba. She has long, spiky, untamed brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wears the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi consisting of flak jacket and a black suit underneath with the sleeves rolled up and bandages around her legs.

Shikaku Nara has two scars on the right side of his face which were probably his most noticeable feature. Like his son, he had dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee, His ears were also pierced, he was wearing the standard Konoha shinobi outfit and Shikaku's flak jacket is depicted as a deeper shade of green.

Choza Akimichi a is a tall, plump man with long, spiky red hair and purple markings on his cheeks — with the latter being a common trait in the Akimichi clan. He wears a samurai like outfit which entails a black suit completed with armour that has the kanji for "food" (食, _shoku_ ) on it. He also wears a rope belt, hand-guards, and instead of a forehead protector — a hachimaki tied around his head.

Inoichi Yamanaka has long ash blond hair reaching into his back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial features, which included a well defined jaw line, he wore the standard outfit of the Konoha Interrogation Unit, complete with a long black overcoat. hair is pulled back in a twin bun locked by a traditional Japanese hair pin, The pearls on her hair needle have also increased and tassels were added to the other end. Her earrings are also considerably longer. As a member of the Konoha Council, Koharu wears a simple long kimono, closed by an obi, a jacket, and a sash over it. Koharu has also taken to squinting, barely opening her eyes at any point in time.

Homura is depicted with grey hair, a beard, glasses as well as a constant frown that he's always worn, even in his youth. He also has a strong jaw-line a facial structure he has retained even in his old age. As a member of the Konoha Council, he wears haori with a blue, full-length kimono that is tied using a white sash.

Danzō appeared as a frail, old man, who would normally walk with a cane. He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandages. Danzō has had an x-shaped scar on his chin ever since his youth. He wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe conceals his right arm which was bandaged, and covered with three large golden braces.

"Now then as everyone who was apart of your team is here we will let you to tell us what exactly happen in the land of Waves" said Hiruzen.

"Yes Hokage-san" said Kakashi.

 **(I'm not going to write Kakashi's description of the Battle you know what from the previous chapter's)**

As Kakashi finished his report about the Battle during the land of Waves the entire council was shock when Jiraiya told them about Night Raid show up and they wanted to know how Arashi Senmaki knew the flying thunder jutsu as well as thunder style.

"How can this kid how Minato's jutsu no one knows how to perform it not even Jiraya" said Inoichi.

"And what is this thunder jutsu of his" said Choza.

"It could possibly be a new bloodline or unique techniques similar to my, yours, Aburame, Inuzuka, Sarutobi and Yamanaka clan possess" said Shikaka.

"I thought that if we manage to capture him we could get him to join Konoha or get any Intel on the Night Raid organization " said Kakashi.

"I agree It would have been useful get him to join Konoha as well as Intel on this organization" said Danzo.

"If my root manage to capture him we'll see if he does possess this new bloodline for Konoha to possess or if it's a unique technique that I have him teach my shinobi it as well of course teaching the flying thunder jutsu" thought Danzo.

"I wonder why the land of Waves didn't want to form an alliance with us with everything that thethey been though you would think they would be jump at the chance" said Choza.

"I agree it is strange" said Shibi.

"Kakashi do you have any idea what Arashi discussed with the Tazuna" Hiruzen ask.

"No nothing as the pale newcomer created a barrier which pervented us from seeing or hearing their meeting and afterwards Tazuna wouldn't tell us anything" said Kakashi.

"What happen to Zabuza and that Yuki clan member" Hiaishi

"I don't know after the battle they disappeared" said Kakashi.

"I are going to need to keep a close eye on Night Raid they could become allies or enemies" thought Hiruzen.

 **At Uzukage mansion**

Naruto sat in his Uzukage throne without his mask on and stood in front of him was Dracula Mihawk the world's greatest swordsmen in the world and Naruto swordsmen teacher, he was a tall lean man with black hair, yellow hawk-like eyes, a short beard, mustache and sideburns that point upwards, He wears black and red ornate clothing with a crucifix pendant that hides a little dagger, which gives him the appearance of a Spanish swordsman. His attire consists of a wide-brimmed black hat decorated with a large plume, and a long, open black coat with no shirt underneath, with red, flower-patterned sleeves and collar. He wears white (light purple in the anime) pants held up by a decorated belt and tucked inside overly large boots in comparison to his leg size, He wears a kogatana around his neck, appearing as a golden cross-shaped necklace, and he was carrying his sword Yoru on his back.

"So Mihawk what have you learn in Suna" Naruto ask curiosity.

"They are planning to turn on Konoha and work with Orochimaru the rogue sannin to destroy" said Mihawk.

"Really that is indeed interesting but only problem i see in that for us is if someone like Orochimaru to gain Konoha bloodlines and secrets it would be bad for everyone" said Naruto.

"They are planning to do this during the chunin exam's finials which is going to be held in Konoha this year" said Mihawk.

"I see however knowing Orochimaru he will send someone or go himself to obtain any bloodline's" said Naruto.

"Indeed he has made it clear to Suna that he wants Sasuke alive most likey to possess his body and obtain his sharingan" said Mihawk.

"The sharingan in the hands someone like Orochimaru is to dangerous to ignore" said Naruto.

"What are you planning to do Naruto-san" Mihawk ask curiosity.

"To prevent Orochimaru from gaining the sharingan I'll go to Konoha to take part of the chunin exam's it's a perfect chance to show the world that Uzuoshio had returned and better then ever" said Naruto.

"Won't the other villages attack us once they learn of us" said Mihawk.

"They may try but they will fail thanks to the barrier jutsu I have over the land" said Naruto.

"Didn't the old Uzuoshio had a barrier but it failed during the attack" said Mihawk.

"Yes you are correct somehow Kumo and Iwa found a way I don't know they did it by themselves or someone gave it to them but it won't happen to us" said Naruto.

"Why's that Naruto-san" Mihawk ask curiosity.

"Because I have improve it greatly and is no blueprints for it" said Naruto.

"I see and who excely will be bringing with you" Mihawk ask curiosity.

"No I will go alone" said Naruto.

"I see but won't it be dangerous for you" said Mihawk.

"It will but I won't risk the other's as knowing Konoha they may try to kidnap one of them to Intel on us" said Naruto.

"I see and will you be revealing yourself" said Shisui.

"No I won't" said Naruto.

"Not if I help it" thought Naruto.

 **The council chambers**

The council room was busy with activity as the heads of the all Leaf's major clans along with members of several civilians council, as well as the Anbu Commander were present there. They all had gathered there for the special emergency Council meeting. Although, the strange thing was that none of them knew what the emergency was.

After a little while, once everyone settled into their seats in the Council room, the third Hokage entered the room.

"Thank you all for coming so quickly…" said Hiruzen, once all the Jonin-sensei's had gathered, "…Now as some of you may or may not know the Chunin exam are about to take place shortly…"

Upon hearing this, there was a large amount of muttering in the hall as many of them surprised that it was time for the Chunin exam already. Fortunately though, after a minute or two, things settled down again, where the Hokage then continued to speak.

"…So I would like to hear any recommendations from those of you who believe that their team is ready to compete in the exam" said Hiruzen.

"I, Kakashi Hatake, jonin sensei of team 7 nominate Sai Shimura and Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno for the exams" said Kakashi.

"I, Kurenai Yuhi, jonin sensei of team 8 nominate Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburame for the exams" said Kurenai said.

"I, Maito Gai, jonin sensei of team 9 nominate Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee and Tenten Higurashi for the exams" said Gai in a serious tone that surprised everyone that expected him to start shouting.

"I, Asuma Sarutobi, jonin sensei of team 10 nominate Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi for the exams" Asuma finished and everyone started whispering about all the rookies being nominated.

As everyone was talking amongst themselves Iruka, **(Who was currently sitting next to the Hokage),** decided to voice his concerns about the rookie genin's teams entering the Chunin exam.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama, but are you sure that it's wise to have three rookie Genin teams, who only just graduated from the academy less than six months ago?" said Iruka.

"If you really feel that they aren't ready, why don't you test them for yourself?" Kakashi said, his eye not wavering in the slightest.

If Iruka had gained their attention before, Kakashi had just put them all on the edge. There was no protest for the Chunin Exams before; just the Jounin sensei's approval and a minimum required mission count of eight. They had heard people object to the Jounin's decisions before, but they had never seen a Jounin push back. Hushed whispers carried through the room, most being bets of who would likely win the debate.

Iruka paled slightly, but was intrigued by Kakashi's challenge. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

Kakashi grimaced, but he explained what he was thinking without hesitation. "It's actually pretty straightforward. You think up a test of a shinobi skill that you remember them either excelling or failing at that. If they pass then you will allow them to continue on to the Chunin Exams. If they fail your test then they won't be allowed to enter."

The murmuring increased, most them now thoroughly confused. Iruka, however, understood what Kakashi was getting at. "I see. So you want me to prove that they are ready to take the exams." He scowled as he looked at Kakashi. "What if I give them a test that I know that they'll fail at?"

"No you won't Iruka if they think THEIR genin's are ready then they are ready so deal with it" said Hiruzen.

"Yes Hokage-san" said Iruka.

Just then a chunin appeared in the room holding a scroll.

"Hokage-san we have a late entirely for the chunin exam's" said the chunin.

"Okay so treat it like the rest and add them to the list" said Hiruzen.

"But it's who it is from you should see" said the chunin.

"Alright bring it here" said Hiruzen.

As the chunin handed Hiruzen the scroll and after he read it his eye's open up in shock.

"Lord third what's wrong what does it say" Kakashi ask curiosity.

"I don't believe but it says that it's from the Night Raid organization and a single member will be entering the chunin exam's" Hiruzen said in shock.

"WHAT!" they all shouted in shock.

 **To be continued in Chunin exam's beginning part 2**


	6. The Chunin exam's beginning: part 2

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought"

"Jutsu's"

 **"Summon speaking"**

 **"Summon thought"**

 **"Bjiuu speaking"**

 **"Bjiuu thought"**

 **Places**

 **Time skip**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 **Last time**

Just then a chunin appeared in the room holding a scroll.

"Hokage-san we have a late entirely for the chunin exam's" said the chunin.

"Okay so treat it like the rest and add them to the list" said Hiruzen.

"But it's who it is from you should see" said the chunin.

"Alright bring it here" said Hiruzen.

As the chunin handed Hiruzen the scroll and after he read it his eye's open up in shock.

"Lord third what's wrong what does it say" Kakashi ask curiosity.

"I don't believe but it says that it's from the Night Raid organization and a single member will be entering the chunin exam's" Hiruzen said in shock.

"WHAT!" they all shouted in shock.

 **Now at the current time**

 **One month later at Konoha's east gate**

The best friends Izumo and Kotetsu were doing the worst job any leaf shinobi could do and that was village gate guard duty.

"This ssssuuuuuuucccccckkkksss!" moaned Kotetsu while sitting beside his best friend Izumo who's eye was twitching in annoyance. They both got sick of watching nothing so they both decided to play a game of cards.

"Oh will you give it a rest" yelled Izumo. He might not like guard duty as much as his friend but at least he wasn't going to bitch about it.

"But Izumo nobody comes here unless they are for the Chunin Exams and thats starting tomorrow. Nobody is gonna come here so late".

Sighing at his friends childishness he looked at the cards he had in his hand and placed them on the table. "Well you best keep your wits up because you never know if there's gonna be a enemy attack" told Izumo.

"Yea whatever" muttered Kotetsu while placing down one of his cards. Izumo noticed how his friends eyes suddenly darted towards the dirt road and followed his gaze. He saw one shadowed figure walking down the road towards them.

"Look's like we have one more applicant" smirked Izumo seeing his friend grunt but both kept their guards up just in case that they were enemies.

 **With Uzushiogaure team**

Naruto under his Arashi Senmaki identify was walking towards Konoha by himself however he wasn't happy about it as he had to see Konohagakure again after five years since he last saw it before he ran away.

As Naruto continued to walk until he was standing in front of the booth which Izumo and Kotetsu were standing in.

"May I help you?" asked Izumo looking at boy in front of him.

"Yes we are here for the Chunin exams. I'm from the Night Raid organization" said Naruto.

Both Izumo and Kotetsu eyes widened at that information as they were given a report from the third Hokage which they have read a couple of days ago.

"Oh yes! Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Village. We're glad that you were able to come. If you wouldn't mind I would like you to tell me your names so I can write them down in our registration log" said Kotetsu holding a pen and clipboard up.

"My name is Arashi Senmaki" said Naruto.

"This person is the one that the Hokage told us to keep an eye out for" thought Kotetsu.

"Well welcome to Konohagakure" said Izumo.

As Naruto walk though gates into the village they saw several shinobi from other countries walking around and doing their own thing. Naruto also noted how some people would look at his group strangely.

"They treat anyone who isn't allies with Konoha like this" thought Naruto.

Naruto also knew that he has been watched by Konoha ANBU black ops Naruto could sense them hiding in the shadows and in the alleyways.

"They Hokage must have told our arrive" thought Naruto.

"I'll going for a wander around before going to the hotel" said Naruto.

Naruto walked through a alley and was looking around the area while remembering his life in the village. The glares, the neglect, the beatings, he remembers it all and it all started with the village. If it wasn't because Kuruma attacked the village or the masked man who claimed to be Madara Uchiha and it wasn't even because of his father who had sealed Kuruma in his gut. It was the DAMNED VILLAGE! Their stupidity and fear has made Naruto's first six year's in this world a living hell! It was his first meeting with Kuruma that saved his life from damnation by the village and now he's gonna show the village what they missed out on.

"I regret nothing" thought Naruto smiling warmly His smile left his face quickly when a ANBU wearing a bird mask appeared in front of him.

"Arashi Senmaki You have been called for a meeting with the Hokage" said the anbu.

"No I'm not going to have a meeting with the old Hokage so make sure you tell him that and leave me alone" says Naruto walking past the ANBU. The ANBU quickly turned around to grab Naruto by his right shoulder and grips it tightly to show superioty.

"I'm sorry but it wasn't a request" said the anbu.

"And I'm no longer a child" whispered Naruto. He remembers this certain ANBU who had once joined a mob beating instead of stopping it and now that Naruto is back he has a lot of debts that need to be paid and he's gonna collect one way or another. The ANBU then saw Naruto wave his right hand around and next minute he gasped in shock and fear when he suddenly couldn't breath which caused him to go of Naruto.

"You think just cause I'm young you have control over me" said Naruto.

The Anbu black ops member try his best to be able to breath again but nothing he did work and then he notices Naruto's left hand was in hand seal.

"Disbite me not being a shinobi of this village or even a civilian" said Naruto.

The Anbu black ops member then saw his air coming out from his mouth and form a dome around his head choking him.

"Your Lucy that I don't want to deal with Konoha for killing you" said Naruto.

 **(Naruto bended the air out of the Anbu black ops member just like what Zageer did to the Earth Queen but Naruto allow the Anbu black ops member live)**

As the air dome around the Anbu black ops member vanished he collapsed and Naruto disappeared.

Naruto was sitting on top of a building looking at his former he had to admit Konoha is beautiful sure he hates the people of Konoha but that doesn't change the fact and as he look over he heard something that caught his attention.

"Damn it, brat that hurt" the shinobi said and picked up the small child by his collar getting ready to apply some punishment.

From what Naruto could see the two strange shinobis with sand hitiate. The one holding the kid wore a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also wears a black hood which covered his head completely and had cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead. He also a bundle in his back with white bandages surrounding it completely.

The other shinobi's outfit consists of a single light purple-colored, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck.

The boy who was being hold up by the Suna shinobi had short spiky brown hair and black eye's, he wore grey shorts and a yellow shirt with a red Konoha symbol printed on it and long blue scaf around his neck his name was Konohamaru Sarutobi and he was the grandson of Hiruzen Sarutobi.

He had short brown hair and dark eyes. He had big circular glasses and wore a simple blue shirt which zipped up the middle, a pair of brown pants and sandals his name was Udon.

She has orange hair tied up, with red elastics, into two very large pigtails, she was wears a red tank-top over a pink t-shirt layered at the bottom; her pants are grey and she wears the traditional ninja sandals her name was Moegi.

"Leave the kid alone Kankuro" the kunoichi in the back said.

"I've got to teach him some respect, Temari" Kankuro replied the female shinobi.

"Fine, fine but if you get in trouble I'm not helping" Temari replied, and Kankuro nodded getting ready to smash his fist into Konohamaru. Sakura just watched scared of them.

Suddenly a small pebble fly through the air out of the corner of his eye and hit Kankuro's wrist.

After being hit, Kankuro almost immediately dropped Konohamaru, as he held his wrist in pain from being hit so suddenly and hard.

When everyone looked to where the pebble came from, they saw Sasuke sitting up on the thick branch of a nearby tree.

"You're a long way from home and way out of your league," said Sasuke as he stared at Kankuro, who looked pissed at Sasuke stopping him.

"SSSaaasssssuuukkkke-kun!" cried Sakura with joy at seeing her crush arriving to the rescue.

"Hhhmmm, he's not bad looking," Temari thought while looking at Sasuke.

"Tsk this punk is piss me off" muttered Kankuro as he held his wrist and glared at the young Uchiha.

"I suggest that you get lost" spoke Sasuke with a cold stare, where he then crushed the small pebble that he was holding in his hand.

"SSSSooo ccccooooollllll" tried both Sakura and Moegi, with heart shape eyes.

"Oh yeah you little shit" Kankuro said as he took off the large bandaged object that he was carrying on his back and slammed it onto the ground.

"What?...you're going to use the crow for this?" cried a worried Temari, when she saw what her younger brother was going to do.

However before anybody could do anything a unique Kunai came flying out and hitting the ground then a golden flash Naruto appeared in front of Kankuro and before Kanuro did anything he suddenly felt that he got stab in stomach stopping him completely when he turn away he saw Naruto but he didn't have a weapon instead his right hand index finger pointing out.

"Now now there's no need to fight that for the chunin seams" Naruto said where he channeled his killed instinct though his index finger which made Kanuro stop his attack.

"What the hell I'm sure I felt like I got stab but there's isn't any wound on me don't tell me this mask guy just poke me and cause all that" thought Kanuro.

"Now then why don't you and your sister know what is best for you and leave" said Naruto.

At hearing this, Kankuro gritted his teeth in anger and growled at little, "Who are you".

"Besides your team mate doesn't seem very happy" Naruto said looking up towards a nearby tree. Suddenly from behind the tree that Sasuke still on appeared another sand shinobi higher up. He is a little shorter than the average males of his age. He has fair skin and short, spiky, auburn hair which was sometimes depicted as red. He has green eyes and no distinctive pupils, or eyebrows either. He has two very notable traits in his appearance: firstly, he has tanuki-like black eye rings, he had the kanji for "love" on the left side of his forehead.

Sasuke was especially surprised and shock that he couldn't sense the boy as he had his Shinobi senses on high alert.

"How did he get there? He never made a sound, without any of us besides this guy hearing him, only Jonin at Kakashi's level are that smooth" thought Sasuke with a calculating looking.

 **"Naruto you can feel it right?"** said the Kyuubi.

"Yeah there's no mistaking it," Naruto said within his mind to the Kyuubi.

Naruto chuckled. "I never thought that I'd find another jinchuriki in all places" He looked at Gaara "Perhaps this exam won't be such a waste of time after all".

"Jinchuuriki?" Others from Konoha thought, not knowing what it meant.

"Who are you?" Gaara's eyes narrowed. "How does he know that?" He dismissed others as his eyes focused on the blonde boy.

"Who are you?" Gaara's eyes narrowed. "How does he know that?" He dismissed others as his eyes focused on the blonde boy.

"The name's Sasuke of the famous Uchiha clan," Sasuke said proudly.

"Not you, him" Gaara said pointing at Naruto.

"Arashi Senmaki" Naruto made a mocking bow. "Nice to meet you too…one tails" He whispered the last one, so only Gaara could hear it.

Much to his siblings' surprise, Gaara's usually blank eyes were widened in shock as he watched Naruto chuckled before he disappeared in a golden flash.

"That so cool!" all children thought.

"Who the hell was he?" Kankuro cried out in disbelief.

"I should keep an eye out for him" thought Gaara.

 **Day of the chunin exam's**

Naruto was standing outside the Konoha Academy then and as he entered the building and headed towards the room where the exam was going to be held.

As they walked up the flight of stairs to the floor where the exam was going to be held, they saw a large crowd gathered outside the room on the second floor, where the exam was said to be held. As they got closer they saw a boy in a green outfit being pushed back by two tall looking Genin, who were blocking the way into the room.

"You're actually trying to take the Chunin exam at your level?" mocked one of the Genin.

"You kids should quiet while you still can, as you won't last in the exam" said the other Genin.

"Please just let us through" spoke Tenten as she helped Lee back up and then tried to walk though, only to be pushed back by one of the two boys.

"Hey there no need to do that!" spoke another Genin in the waiting crowed.

"Huh! We're doing you all a favour by keeping from doing the exam, as it is extremely difficult and we've seen people get seriously injured in it, since they weren't ready for it" spoke one of the two boys who had two bandages on his cheeks.

"He's right, as a Chunin is a leader of the squad and it's his job to make sure that his subordinates come back alive from a mission, so what's wrong with weeding out the weaklings, as they aren't going to pass anyway if they can't get by us" said the other boy.

"That's a pretty sound argument, but I'll pass" spoke Sasuke as he stepped forward "Also undo this field that you created by using Genjutsu, as I want to go to the third floor where the exam is being held".

"That Idiot the genjutsu was suppose to get rid of weak people who are fool's to fall for it" Naruto thought.

At hearing this many people in the crowd grew confused, not understanding what Sasuke was talking about.

"Oh so you notice?" spoke the boy with the bandages on his face.

"Yeah, you guys also noticed earlier?" said Sasuke where he looked back at Sai and Sakura, "As both of you've have the best analysing skills and Genjutsu know how on our squad".

"HELL YEAH SASUKE-KUN PRAISED MY SKILLS!" Sakura thought happily.

"You're pretty good, but just being able to detect isn't enough" spoke the boy with the bandages on his face, he quickly flipped forward to kick Sasuke, who saw it coming and prepared to block the kick with a kick of his own.

But just as the two were about to hit each other Lee suddenly appeared between them and caught both their legs.

"He's fast" Naruto thought as he looked at green clothing genin.

"He's a completely different person, that he was a moment ago…he must have been only letting those guys push him around so to keep his real skill level from everyone else so they would underestimate him clever" thought Naruto.

"He stopped me with just a kick" thought Sasuke with some surprise and annoyance at how easily this stranger had caught his kick.

Soon after Lee let go of both Sasuke and the other boy, where when he did, his team-mates walked up to him.

"Lee you broke our promise Lee" said the newcomer who had fair skin, long brown hair and featureless white eyes, he wore a beige-coloured shirt, a dull blue shirt beneath that, and mesh armour beneath that. He wore dark brown shorts, blue shinobi sandals, and wrapped bandages around his right arm, chest, and right leg. He tied his hair back in a loose ponytail tied a few inches above the end. He wore a black forehead protector, under which was a smaller headband with two straps that frame the sides of his face his name was Neji of the Hyuga clan.

When Neji and Tenten came up to Lee. "You're the one who didn't want to gain people's attention, by doing something to stand out" said the newcomer.

"I'm sorry" spoke Lee, where the then turned to look at Sakura and blush a little.

Upon seeing this brown hair guy jusg scoffed as he figured Lee had done what he did to impress Sakura.

After being scolded by his teammate, Lee then walked up to Sakura, "My name is Rock Lee, Let's go out together! I'll protect you till the day I die!" spoke Lee, where he then did his nice guy pose.

Sakura stared at him for a moment before she spoke, "No... way...You're lame!" she deadpanned that caused Lee slumped in depression. Sakura was quick to speak, the boy was lame his jumpsuit, hair and everything about just seemed wrong. "Eh…no!" she said. 'I belong to Sasuke-kun' she thought to herself.

"Hey, you!" the brown hair boy said facing Sasuke. "What's your name?"

Sasuke looked at the boy and scoffed. "If you want to learn someone's name, you should give your own first."

Neji just frowned. "You're a rookie right?" he asked, not leaving any time to answer his question he continued. "How old are you?"

Sasuke scoffed again. "I don't have to answer you," he said.

Sasuke and the Hyuuga turned from each other and began to walk away.

"Let's go we are wasting time" Naruto said to teammates and they continued to make their way to exam hall.

 **In the exam room**

When Naruto entered the exam room, almost every single Genin's turned toward him and began glaring at him, Many of the Genin's teams, who were older than they were by several years, began leaking killing intent at Naruto try intimate him but It didn't work as Naruto trained by Sebas Tian so he unleashed abit of his own killing instinct which scare most of them Naruto made his way towards a wall and waited there until the exam's being.

Suddenly they a A loud squeal erupted toward the chunin exam hall door.

"Sasuke-kun, I missed you so much!" a girl said as she jumped on top of Sasuke, wrapping her arm's around his neck and her legs around his waist "Did you miss me too?".

The girl has has fair skin, blue eyes and long platinum blonde hair worn in a ponytail, with bangs framing the right side of her face, Her hair is seen in different lengths, her ponytail extends to her waist but it is later cut and grows to shoulder-length, she wore purple outfit consisting of a high-collared blouse and matching apron skirt, she also worn attire with bandages on her abdomen and legs, small hoop-earrings, her forehead protector worn as a belt, and for a time, white arm warmers.

Several tick marks appeared on Sakura's forehead. "Get the hell off him, Ino-pig!" she shouted.

"Troublesome women" a guy muttered as he and another guy made their way towards the group.

He has narrow brown eyes and a typical expression suggesting he is either bored or irritated. He has shoulder length black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, He wears a short-sleeved grey jacket with green-edged sleeves and the rudimentary Nara clan symbol on the back, under which is a green-lined mesh T-shirt. He also wears brown pants, a pair of his clan's traditional silver hoop earrings, and wears his blue forehead protector around his left arm his name is Shikamaru of the Nara clan.

The other guy has a rotund build and markings on his cheeks in the form of swirls. He has spiky, brown hair that sticks upward, he wears a green, short-sleeved haori with a long, white scarf over a light-green shirt, with the kanji for 'food' on it, He also wore black shorts, hoop earrings, and bandages around his legs and forearms. His blue forehead protector was styled in a manner that allowed two tufts of hair to poke out at each side his name was Choji of the Akimichi clan.

"Don't tell me that you guys are also going to take this troublesome exam, too?" asked an annoyed Shikamaru, as he and Choji walked up to their teammate and former classmates.

"Huh so you guys are all doing the exam as well" spoke a new voice, where when everyone looked they saw two guy's and one girl walking towards them.

The boy in the middle had has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinctive red fang markings on his cheeks, he wore a dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head, over an apparent plate of armour and fishnet undershirt and a blue forehead protector and blue sandals his name was Kiba of the Inuzuka clan.

On top of Kiba's head was a dog which was a small puppy with white fur, His eyes are squinted, appearing closed, and he has a brown nose, as well as brown patches on his ears and a brown outline around his mouth. His fur on top of his head is styled to somewhat resemble a mohawk his name was Akamaru.

The other boy had dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar, He had a fair-skinned, dark, bushy brown hair and dark narrow eyes his name was Shino of the Aburame clan.

The girl of the group had white eyes and dark blue hair that she keeps in a short, kept just above her forehead with chin-length strands framing her face, she wears a cream-coloured hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, Along with this she wears navy blue pants and keeps her forehead protector around her neck her name was Hinata of the Hyuga clan.

"Are you doing the exam as well?" asked Shikamaru in his usual board tone.

"The rookie nine of the Hidden Leaf!" Kiba said excitedly, explaining himself quickly at seeing the confused looks. "The first times in years since rookies have attended the Chunin exams and we are the ones to do it. Hooo boy! This is going one hell of a showdown!".

Hinata put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"You sure seem confident Kiba," Sasuke said He had finally divested Ino from his back.

Kiba scoffed "We did a lot of training. We won't lose to the likes of you" he said with bursting confidence.

As Naruto watch the konoha genin among themselves he couldn't help but think that if he had stay in Konoha he would have known them just then Naruto saw a sliver haired older genin Genin walk towards the large group of genin. The guy had small black eyes with round circular glasses on his nose, He wore a dark purple shirt with a white undershirt and a white obi around his waist worn at a slight angle, He also wore dark purple pants with a shuriken holster on his left hip.

"All of you be quiet" The silver haired Genin stepped closer to the group, drawing everyone else's attention "You guys are rookies just from the Academy right?" he asked, as if he hadn't heard Kiba's loud declaration "Screaming like schoolgirls, this isn't a picnic".

"Who do you think you are?" Kiba asks, annoyed at the guy's obvious remarks.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi and you lot are being so noisy, Take a look around you" he said.

Kiba looked around him and gulped when he noticed that almost everyone inside was glaring at them.

"Have you already tried the exam?" Sakura asked.

"Actually this is my seventh try" Kabuto explained sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Man, you must be weak" Kiba said.

"These exams aren't easy, maybe I can share some information with you" Kabuto started and took deck o cards from his pockets "These are my chakra cards, they react to my chakra signature and reveal the information that I have gathered. As you can see there are teams from all the countries. I can give you some information on anyone here" Kabuto concluded and it got Naruto got suspicious as how could Kabuto have gain information on shinobi from other villages.

"Is there anyone we should know about" Sasuke ask wanting to gain any Intel about other shinobi team's.

"There's a couple actually like there is a team of one that is from Night Raid organization and he is right over" Kabuto said poniting a Naruto.

"It's that guy again" thought Sasuke.

"That's the guy who beat Sai" thought Sakura.

"So they are allowing him to enter the exam's as well" thought Sai.

"Next up is a team from Iwagakure who are the same age as you and they are over there" Kabuto said poniting at another team.

The first one he noticed was the biggest of them who was easily the size of a middle aged teen and was quite chubby and could be considered a member of the Akimichi clan. He wore standard red Iwa clothing and his as for his feature he had a very large round nose that stuck out like a sore thumb.

The other was the second male member had violet-coloured eyes and Black hair, he wore similar outfit to his teammate but his verison was dark brown and was sleeveless.

The last member and only female had dark hair that stopped a little below her chin and dark eyes, She wore something similar to her teammates but her left leg instead of a red pants leg was instead a mesh coat.

"Their sensei is a well known shinobi Kitsuchi Kamizuru also known as Kitsuchi the earth-titan because of his incredible skill over earth style jutsu's and he's the son of the current Tsuchikage Ohnoki Kamizuru also known as Ohnoki the Fence-Sitte" Said Kabuto.

 **(Yeah I'm giving Kitsuchi a nickname)**

"Kurotsuci of the kamizuru clan the daughter of Kitsuchi making her the granddaughter of the current Tsuchikage Ohnoki Kamizuru next is Akatsuki Doji and finally Hojo of the Senryo clan and the grandson of the previous Tsuchikage Mu also known as the null-man" said Kabuto.

"There's a team from Kumo their a year older then you lot and is a all boy team their sensei name is Motoi" said Kabuto.

The first member was a boy who and dark-skinned man with a slightly bulbous nose, black eyes that look bored, and shaggy, white hair which covers his left eye, He worn a blue vest that was cover by a black sleeveless jumper that reveals hia black lightning seal which was on his left shoulder, he had his a dark blue forehead protector around his right arm, black fingerless gloves, grey pants, black boots, He carries a broad, foldable, cleaver-like sword, strapped to his back.

Next to him was another boy who had blue eyes and straight, blonde hair framing his face cut in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching his shoulders, he had a black forehead protector around his head, he wore a blue shirt that had long sleeves witch he had rolled up above his wrists but still under his elbows, light grey trousers and dark blue shoes, he also was had a small holder strapped to his waist.

Lastly was another boy who had spiky blonde hair and black eyes, he worn a white scarf around his neck, a grey t shirt that had a v neck, a dark navy blue jacket, golden bracelets around his wrists, he had his forehead protector as a belt buckle, he had black pants and black boots, he was also carrying a long sword on his back.

"The team members are Darui the son of the current fouth Raikage Ay and the grandson of the previous third Raikage E, Cee and Atsui" said Kabuto.

"And that's just a few so it there anyone else you want to know about someone? Perhaps I have info about them," Kabuto offered.

Sasuke was silent for a moment before he looked up. "The red-haired ninja from Sand."

"Do you know his name?" Kabuto ask.

"I think it was Gaara" said Sasuke.

Kabuto nodded and shuffled his Nin-cards. "Found it! Sabaku no Gaara also known as Gaara of the sand, he has done many C-rank missions and even some several B and A-rank ones, his sensei is Baki the wind-cutter and his teammates are his older siblings Temari and Kankuro" He told them. "Rumors said that he didn't even have a scratch on him after doing his missions. That's one hell of interesting guy if you ask me. Better stay away from him, any others?"

"Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee and," Sasuke looked at his blond teammate out of the corner of his eye, "Arashi Senmaki."

"Neji Hyuga and Rock Lee are teammates under Maito Gai with another Genin named Tenten. Lots of D-rank missions, some C-rank missions. Both of them excel in taijutsu. Hyuuga Neji comes from the Hyuuga clan, branch member. Rock Lee is apprentice under his own Jounin instructor, Maito Gai, the taijutsu specialist. He has excellent taijutsu for a ninja his age, but according to rumors he is unable to use chakra in the form of ninjutsu or genjutsu." He took next card.

"And the last one is Arashi Senmaki who is entering as a single man team, he is a member of the Night Raid organization which start a few years but has become well known in the world, as for his skill's it said that he's incredibly strong for someone his age and he's even made a name for himself and is in the Bingo book" said Kabuto he then took out a orange book and found a page and he began to read from.

 **Bingo Book Entry #399**

 **Name: Arashi Senmaki**

 **Title's: The oncoming storm and the Golden flash**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Eye color: Dark purple**

 **Hair color: pale red**

 **Age: Around 13 years old.**

 **Ninja rank: known**

 **Member of the Night Raid organization**

 **Threat Level: High S-rank**

 **Warnings: Do not Engage unless your rank is the same or higher**

 **Known Elemental Affinities: Wind, Lightning and Water**

 **Weapons: he have been seen using all types of ninja weapons**

 **Special Abilities: High Chakra Capacity, enhanced strength, enhanced speed, knows many jutsu's, immune to all forms of genjutsu and is skill in tai, nin and Ken jutsu's**

 **Unique Jutsu's**

 **He has shown many powerful jutsu that haven't been seen before but he has also shown he knows the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze famous jutsu the flying thunder jutsu that earn him the title of the yellow flash**

 **Bloodline: he has been seen being able to use multiple bloodlines**

 **Ice style**

 **Storm style**

 **Charka mold**

 **And a unknown one's or it could be unique style of jutsu**

 **Other Information:**

 **He has taken out many high ranking shinobi C to S rank**

Upon Kabuto saying this, the entire room, was so quiet that a person could hear a pin drop, where all eyes were on Naruto.

 **With one of the two team's from Kumogakure**

She had dark-skinned kunoichi with long spiky red hair and amber eyes, wore a long short sleeved dress as her ninja attire, complete with purple stockings, boots with white soles, and wore her forehead protector like a bandanna, she also carrying a long sword on her back.

The guy had dark-skin with short, spiky, white hair and dark eyes accentuated with lines curving upwards from the corners. He wore a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guards and shin guards and carried a long sword on his back.

The last girl was a fair-skinned woman of tall stature and was wearing a stoic, aloof expression on her face. She has blue eyes and straight, blonde hair framing her face cut in an asymmetrical bob style with the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She wore a very low cut outfit with mesh underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots and a short of girdle that helped highlight her cleavage, She also had her tantō strapped horizontally to her lower back her name was Samui.

"Did you hear that the blond hair guy knows the same jutsu as the yellow flash of the leaf had and use against Lord Raikage during the last great Ninja war" said Karui.

"Interesting we must be careful around him" said Samui.

"Dame it what if during the exam I have to face against and he's extremely strong given how he knows the same jutsu that the yellow flash of the leaf knew and with him possessing two bloodlines will only make him even more dangerous" said Omoi

"Stop over thinking about Omoi" said Karui.

"But Omoi dose have a point he will no doubt be strong" said Samui.

"The Raikage may want to know about this" said Karui.

"We'll tell Motoi about it the moment when we see him" said Samui.

"It's a shame Lord Bee couldn't come and see us in the chunin exam's" said Omoi.

"Omoi you know why Lord Bee couldn't come with us" said Samui.

"Hey Samui what do you think we should do" said Karui.

"If what that silver hair guy said is true it be troublesome" said Samui.

 **With the other team from Kumo**

"I didn't think we might be facing against someone who's like the yellow flash of the leaf" said Cee.

"Dame I hoped this thing would be dull" Darui said in a lazy tone.

"There's no doubt about that if we face against him the heat of our battle's will be hot" said Atsui.

"Hey Darui wasn't there a shinobi from Konoha who possessed Chakra-mold as well" Cee ask curiously.

"I think so" said Darui.

 **With the team from Iwa**

"Great there is second yellow flash" said Kurotsuchi

"Yeah at least he isn't a part of Konoha" said Hojo.

"The Tsuchikage is going to want to know about this" said Akatsuki.

"Yeah no kidding" said Hojo.

"I wonder what grandpa is going to do" thought Kurotsuchi.

 **Back with the Konoha Ninja**

"His well inform inform" Naruto thought, the info Kabuto had on him was the same as the one that many villages had on him in their records.

"No way! Why would the Hokage allow someone like him enter the exam's" Kiba said.

"Hey I'm just reading what's on the card" said Kabuto.

After everyone had gotten over the shock about Naruto Kabuto then went on to explain how the top Genin from Konoha, Kiri, Kumo, Suna, Ame, Kusa, Taki, Getsu and a small recently new Shinobi village Oto were here.

Suddenly Naruto sensed an incoming attack toward the large group of genin and he wasn't the only one who sensed the incoming attack as so did Kabuto. Both of them turned around to find a Sound-nin with spiky, dark hair jumped in the air using one of the benches and leveraged a couple of kunai's at them which they easily dodged. Suddenly, a second Sound-nin appeared in front of Kabuto, whose face was completely covered in gauze only leaving his left eye uncovered and with a strange device on his left arm.

It seemed to Naruto that the focus of attack of the Sound team was Kabuto. He watched with interest as the Sound-mummy-nin swung his left arm in the face of Kabuto, which the elder boy dodged with ease. Whiles all the others looked amazed at the reaction time of Kabuto for dodging the attack, Naruto felt disturbance in the air between Kabuto and the Sound-mummy-nin, which made him, narrowed his eyes. He wondered the reason for the disturbance air between the two ninjas. His eyes narrowed when he saw the glass of Kabuto's glasses cracked and fell to the ground.

Naruto looked at the Sound-Genin who had swung his arm at Kabuto "He is equipped with earmuffs and his arm has a metal gauntlet" Naruto thought "The only thing that has physical ability to strike yet remain unseen is the air or the sound"

"What's going on? You definitely avoided that punch, why did you glasses break?" spoke Sasuke as he stood forward, with an annoyed and confused expression on his face.

This question was of course shared by many of the others, who were watching the incident and unlike Naruto didn't know what truly happen but just when everyone thought that was it, Kabuto fell to his knees and threw up, which received many more worried and confused looks from all the different Genin's.

"It seems that you're not as good as I thought you would be, given that you are a veteran of the Chunin exam" spoke the gauze wearing boy named Dosu, who stood in front of Kabuto with the rest of his team.

"Write this in your card…the three genin from Otogakure will definitely make it to Chunin" spoke the black spiky haired boy named Zaku.

As Zaku said this, many of the others in the room stared at Dosu and his team-mates, with some curiosity over how Dosu took Kabuto out, after he dodged Dosu's punch.

"I will not accept that kind of behavior in here got that!" A figure that was one with the smoke that had been born within the room said sternly glaring at the students. He leaked out a dose of his killing intent to make his point. The killing intent prompted the genin's to nod vigorously.

The figure smile, ''Alright you maggots take you sits now!'' He said in a firm voice making the genin's hurry up to take their sits. The genin's took each of their assigned sits and looked back at the man in front of the room.

''I am Morino Ibiki! I am the proctor of the first test of the chunin selection exams!'' The proctor introduced himself to the Genins. ''Those who do not follow my rules will automatically fail!'' He said as he released a burst of KI scaring some Genins in the room.


End file.
